Raising Harry: A Tale of McGonagall Taking in 'The boy who lived'
by PinkRoseKoolKat
Summary: What if Minerva McGonagall took custody of Harry, 'the boy who lived? She stopped Albus Dumbledore, the man she had always admired and respected, from leaving the little boy with a family who would never treat him like he should be. She recruits a friend of James and Lily's to help her. I don't own any of the characters or anything, the amazing JK Rowling does. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly night, and perhaps even more chilling because a cruel, pointless double murder had just been carried out by an evil wizard. But all was not lost: The wizard was ultimately destroyed by a mother's love for her child.

After this turn of events, Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were talking quietly right outside of Number 4 Privet Drive. Professor Dumbledore was telling Minerva that he was going to deliver that little boy to the Dursleys, the family that lived there, saying "He is to live with his Aunt and Uncle: They're the only family he's got left,"

Minerva looked sharply at him through her horn-rimmed glasses, and said "He's got more family than that! Maybe not by blood, but I'll be damned if I let this boy reside with these horrible Muggles!" Dumbledore was astounded by her words for a moment, then said calmly "Surely they can't be that bad," Minerva sighed as she said "I watched them all day, Albus. They don't like anyone that isn't like them, they would never understand him, nor would they want to: Lily told me about how much her sister and her husband hated her and James. Petunia refused to take part in Lily's wedding day, and even the birth of Harry! She cut off all ties with Lily the day she announced her engagement. Lily was heartbroken Albus, that sister of hers-"

Dumbledore interrupted gently, saying "Is the victim of severe jealousy. You know I received a letter from Petunia when she was a little girl, shortly after Lily got her Hogwarts letter. She said that she wanted to come to Hogwarts too, but unfortunately when I told her that Hogwarts is only for those who possess magic, it left a nasty mark. That mark seemed to grow into anger and hatred as the years past."

Minerva looked surprised, and Dumbledore sighed as he said "They aren't my first choice either Minerva, I would have liked to trust Harry with Sirius, Remus or Peter, but I am unsure of which one of them betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, and I do not wish to put Harry in anymore danger." Minerva flinched at 'Voldemort', and said "Isn't there a way we can find out which one of them did tell You-Kno-, oh, alright then, Voldemort?" Dumbledore shook his head "Unfortunately, no; if there was a way I would most certainly do it."

Minerva said "You can't just leave him here Albus. There has to be another way." Dumbledore shook his head sadly as he said "I'm afraid there isn't," Minerva was silent for a few moments, and Dumbledore pulled out a couple of lemon drops from his pocket and popped them in his mouth as he sat down on the bench near them. She sat down next to him and kept thinking; 'Who else could care for the boy? Surely there must be someone…'

She then thought about little Harry's fame, how he would be known by all wizards and witches, and said "But Albus couldn't a wizard family take him in and raise him? Surely there are plenty of witches and wizards that would give their right arm to raise Harry! He'll probably go down in history as a legend for Merlin's sake!" Dumbledore said "That's exactly why I think the best option is for him to be raised by the Dursleys, that way he'll grow up away from all that, and when he is of age he will be ready to understand it."

Minerva shook her head, saying "These Muggles will never care for Harry like a real family would! He needs-What's that noise?" They heard a loud roar coming from the sky, and as they looked they saw a light that was coming closer and closer, until it landed on the street in front of the house. They saw a huge figure carrying a bundle of blankets get off what appeared to be a large motorcycle. Dumbledore sounded slightly relieved as he said "Hagrid! Thank goodness you have arrived safely. Where did you get this motorcycle?"

Hagrid smiled through his heavily bearded face, and said "Youn' Sirius Black let me 'ave it, sir." Dumbledore nodded and said "Was there any trouble getting Harry out of Godric's Hollow?" Hagrid shook his head, and said "Nope, I go' lit'le Harry out before the Muggles started comin' 'round the destroyed 'ouse. He fell asleep as we was flying o'er." He looked affectionately down at the little bundle of blankets, and Hagrid allowed McGonagall to take the little boy into her arms.

As she did so, Hagrid pulled a dirty handkerchief out of his pocket, and blew his nose so loudly it sounded like the low note of a trombone. McGonagall shushed him, and soon he started sobbing loudly, saying "'m sorry! I can' help it! Lit'le Harry bein' raised by these Muggles, an' I won' see him again fer a long time!" Dumbledore patted Hagrid's arm gently, and said "I know, but he will be safer here."

McGonagall suddenly had an idea, it may be crazy, but it was the only choice she had left. "Albus. There are no sufficient reasons why Harry should be a burden here. It seems I have no choice: I will raise him myself!" Dumbledore looked surprised, while Hagrid looked completely shocked; Hagrid asked Dumbledore "Can she do tha'?"

Dumbledore looked at Minerva through his glasses, which seemed to have a twinkle in them as he said "Minerva, I am touched that you would take on all this responsibility, but I truly feel his best chance is with the Dursleys," Minerva said exasperatedly "Albus, we've been over this! He'll be treated like a pet by these people, they would not care for him the way his parents would have, even if they are blood related! I would raise the boy with the understanding that when the time comes he can accept what happened, and should Voldemort rise again, he may be in danger. I will care for him as if he were my own, which is what Lily and James would have wanted." She finished with tears in her eyes, as did Hagrid, he wiped his away with his sleeve though since his handkerchief was too wet to use anymore.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, and said "I came here with the intention of leaving Harry in the care of the Dursleys," Minerva was about to object, but Dumbledore held up his hand, signaling her that he wasn't finished, and said "But I didn't think that I would find someone even better to raise "the boy who lived". Professor McGonagall if you wish to raise Harry, I think you will make a fine guardian. Raising a child is not easy, but I figure you know that already."

Minerva nodded with tears in her eyes, and she smiled down at Harry as she was reminded of her daughter, who was now full-grown and married off. Dumbledore smiled, and said "Very well then let us discuss details back at Hogwarts; I see no reason to still be here on Privet Drive." Hagrid said "Yeah," as he got back on the motorcycle, and Dumbledore asked "Do you wish to apparate with me, Minerva?" She nodded, and linked arms with Dumbledore, while still holding little Harry. She smiled, feeling that she made the right choice, and saved the little boy from a childhood of unhappiness.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey Everyone!

Wow I've gotten so many reviews, reads and favorites! Thank you all so much for your support, because I've gotten so much positive feedback, I've decided to continue the story! I hope that you all enjoy the rest of the story from here on out, and thanks again for your encouragement!

Your friend,

PinkRoseKoolKat

PS: If you like this one so far, please check out some of my other stories! That way you can read something the meantime while you wait for me to write the next chapter(s). (Which should be soon, as I don't like to keep my readers waiting too long!)

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

Raising Harry: Chapter 2

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall apparated to Hogsmeade, with little Harry still fast asleep in her arms, and as they walked towards the school, Dumbledore said quietly "Minerva, I'm glad that you wish to ensure a happy future for this little boy, but are you sure that you can handle all of this responsibility by yourself?"

Professor McGonagall said "Don't worry Albus, I know I'm no "Spring Chicken", but I'm more than capable of taking care of a little boy on my own. We can further discuss this once we get back to your office. On our way there, however, I do think Poppy should take a look at the boy, just to make sure he isn't hurt at all." They dared not speak Harry's name, in fear that Voldemort's followers might be lurking around, and still after him.

Once they arrived at the school, Dumbledore said "If you wish to take Harry to Madame Pomfrey, I shall retire to my office and we can talk there in a few moments."

She nodded, and said "I will be there shortly," as she looked down at Harry in her arms, and smiled softly at his sleeping form. She thought to herself as she walked "He's been through so much in one night; it's no wonder he's tuckered out".

As she arrived at the Hospital Wing, she called for Madame Pomfrey, who came in wearing a white robe over her blue-striped, long nightgown, and her brown, slightly-greying hair was down. She asked nervously "Is everything alright, Minerva?"

McGonagall said "I'm sorry to wake you Poppy, but it's important," She said as she lifted the blue blanket from little Harry's head, revealing his lightning-bolt scar. Madame Pomfrey gasped, and said "Oh dear! Let me check him over,"

Professor McGonagall asked "Do you know who this boy is, Poppy?" as Madame Pomfrey took the little boy into her arms, and she replied "No, but in a moment I will," McGonagall said sadly "There's no need: This is James and Lily Potter's son, Harry."

Madame Pomfrey looked horrified, and nearly fainted, but remembered that she was holding the little boy. "Th-this, is Harry? Oh Minerva, James, and Lily-"

McGonagall nodded, with tears in her eyes, "So you heard about what happened, I take it," She nodded, and said "The whole school has been buzzing about it all day, but I wasn't sure what to believe. I can't believe it, oh James and Lily,"

She started to cry, and McGonagall wiped a few tears from her eyes beneath her horn-rimmed glasses, and said "I know, Poppy. I didn't want to believe it either, but we must carry on. I need to go talk with Albus, but I would prefer to take Harry with me, since it does concern him as well. I thought he could use a check-up here just to be safe, so would you mind, dear?"

Madame Pomfrey said "Oh, not at all Minerva, just give me a moment or two." She laid Harry gently on one of the beds, and using her wand, scanned his body for any internal or external injuries, and said "He seems to be fine, he's obviously been through a great ordeal, the poor little thing. I will go fix up some warm milk in a jiffy, just so that you have something to feed him once he awakes."

McGonagall nodded, and said "Thank you Poppy, however would it be possible to remove that scar?" She shook her head, and said "I'm afraid not; it's a mark inflicted by an evil man filled with dark magic, and those scars can never be healed."

McGonagall nodded, and once Madame Pomfrey gave her a bottle of milk, and put Harry in her arms once again, she headed towards Dumbledore's office.

When they arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office, McGonagall said the password quickly "Chocolate Frogs" and was let in. She called out "Albus?"

He answered "I'm over here, Minerva," and she spotted him petting Fawkes, his Phoenix, who seemed to have been reborn once again. She looked at the tiny Phoenix, and said "Albus, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but would you mind holding Harry while I Transfigure one of your chairs into a crib?"

He took the little boy, and said "It would be my pleasure." She nodded, and transfigured one of the chairs in front of his desk into a white crib with a red and gold comforter for Harry to sleep in as she talked with Dumbledore. He came over and said "I see you added some Gryffindor pride into it as well," as he gently laid Harry in the crib.

McGonagall said "Yes, well, James and Lily were both sorted into my House, so I thought it would be a nice touch."

They both smiled softly at each other, and Dumbledore walked behind his desk as he said "Please, sit down Minerva and let's discuss where we go from here." She nodded, and sat down as he requested.

He started by saying "First of all, as you know, no one must know Harry's whereabouts, and he should grow up somewhere where he will not be recognized."

McGonagall said "I'm aware of that, and I have the perfect place in mind. You see, since my husband died, and then my daughter got married, I have been unsure of what to do with the house that I left. It's a good sized house, and it would be ideal for Harry because it's located in a Muggle neighborhood."

He nodded, and said "Very well then, and I assume that you have the funds to support him?" She said "Yes, my husband left a good amount of money to me, as well as our daughter, and the income that I earn for working here at Hogwarts is more than sufficient."

He nodded once again, and said "Good, now we come to perhaps the most important question: Will you be able to raise him while you're working as a full-time teacher here? He is only a year old so he will most likely require full-time care."

She said "I'm also aware of that myself, I'm not sure how I can manage both, and it will look suspicious if I go on leave from my duties here at Hogwarts for a few years. I don't suppose you have a suggestion?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he said "I think I may know someone who can help. She was close to the Potters as well, and was a student here along with them."

McGonagall looked surprised, and asked "Who, Albus?" He smiled as he said "Bring Harry, and come with me. I know where we can find her. Her name is Katrina Belmont."

_At Katrina's house…_

Katrina had just awoken from a troubled sleep: She heard the news the other night that her dearest friends, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by Voldemort. She cried herself to sleep the night before, and she had nightmares about that, as well as what might have happened to their beautiful little boy, Harry. She immediately put on her pink plush robe over her long white nightgown, and her dark brown curls flowed down to her back. Her eyes were still slightly puffy and sore from the night before, and just as she put the kettle on the stove to make some tea, she heard a peculiar 'POP!' noise coming from her front yard. She hastened to the door, and opened it to find Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, who appeared to be carrying something in a blue blanket she recognized as the one she gave to Lily just before Harry was born.

She said shakily "H-Harry?" Professor McGonagall nodded, and handed the baby over to Katrina, who hugged the baby tightly as tears streamed down her face. "Oh Harry, thank goodness you're safe."


	4. Chapter 3

Raising Harry: Chapter 3

Katrina held little Harry for a few moments longer, almost forgetting that Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were there. She quickly said "Oh! I'm so sorry! Please, do come in," Dumbledore smiled softly as he and McGonagall came into the tiny cottage, and Katrina showed them to her crimson sofa, and they all sat down. Katrina continued to cradle little Harry in her arms, but then handed him back gently to McGonagall, as she grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the coffee table and dabbed at her eyes.

She then smiled softly as she said "Thank you for letting me hold him, I'm glad he's safe." Dumbledore smiled kindly as he said "Ms. Belmont, I take it from your greeting you are aware of what happened to the Potters only one night ago?"

She nodded solemnly as she said "Yes, I can't believe they're gone," she sniffled and a few tears fell, and McGonagall reached out and patted her hand, saying "I know dear, I know it's a difficult time, but we need your help."

She dabbed at her eyes once again, and asked "Of course, what is it you need?" Dumbledore said "We require your assistance to raise Harry." She looked shocked, and said "Me? Raise Harry? But, I-I don't even know how to raise a child! I would love to, but I don't know how! What made you choose me?"

McGonagall said "You wouldn't be raising him by yourself Ms. Belmont; I took on the responsibility of raising Harry, but I will require assistance during the day while I am teaching at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded, and said "And to answer your question, I chose you because you are the only person I know I can trust at the moment, and it is clear how much you loved the Potters, as well as Harry."

She smiled, and then looked questioningly at him as she asked "What about Sirius, Remus or Peter? Surely they can be trusted? Sirius is his Godfather! Did they do something to suggest they can't be trusted?"

Dumbledore sighed as he said "I'm afraid that's the problem: I'm not sure which one of them can be trusted. One of them is responsible for informing Voldemort of the Potters whereabouts."

Katrina gasped as she stood up and said "No! I can't believe that! They would have died rather than betray James and Lily! Couldn't it have been someone else who told Voldemort?"

Dumbledore said "I'm afraid not Ms. Belmont, it had to be one of them. We will find out who is responsible, but for now it must not be discussed any further."

Katrina nodded as she sat back down, and said "I'm sorry Professor; it's just that I knew them all, and they were the sweetest, kindest guys I'd ever met, I just find it all very hard to believe."

McGonagall nodded in agreement, saying "I know; I found it hard to believe myself. But anyways we don't have much time, would you be willing to help me raise the boy? I know it's a lot of responsibility, but I really do need someone to care for him during the day, and give him the attention and care that he needs. Will you do it?"

Katrina thought for a moment, and then replied with a smile "I'll do it." McGonagall smiled and hugged her as she said "Thank you Ms. Belmont, this means a great deal to me, and I'm sure it would have meant a lot to Lily and James as well."

Katrina smiled as McGonagall released her from the hug, and Dumbledore smiled with that twinkle in his eye behind his half-moon glasses as he said "Thank you Ms. Belmont, it is greatly appreciated. However, now we must go over the details,"

Katrina nodded, and Dumbledore continued "You will need to be relocated for the time being, as no one can know where you are."

Katrina said "Alright, as long as I can take my cat with me, would that be alright?" Her black cat walked in, and she picked him up and held him as McGonagall smiled and said "Of course, you both will be staying at my house in a Muggle village."

Katrina smiled as she said "Thank you Professor, and okay. Is it far from Hogwarts?" McGonagall said "It's not too far away from Hogwarts now that I think about it actually, and I think you will like it there."

Dumbledore smiled and said "Now all we need to discuss is the years to come until Harry is of age to come to Hogwarts,"

McGonagall and Katrina nodded, and he continued "No one can know that you are helping to raise Harry, let alone where you will be, so if you must communicate with your friends, please be aware of this."

Katrina said "The only friends that I am still in touch with are Sirius, Remus and Peter, but I suppose I can't do that anymore, can I?"

Dumbledore shook his head as he said "I'm afraid not, it's too big of a risk." She nodded sadly as she said "Well, it'll be worth it if we can keep Harry safe. I just hope Harry will get to know them again someday."

Dumbledore said "I'm sure he will in time. For now, let's focus on giving him a safe and good future." They all smiled softly in agreement, and Katrina said "I guess I'd better start packing my things," McGonagall said "Yes, we will wait out here while you pack."

Katrina nodded, and immediately went to her closet and pulled out her three dark pink suitcases, and two travelling bags. She quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a black tank top, a dark pink fleece jacket, and a pair of pink and grey sneakers. She put her long, wavy dark brown curls into a ponytail, washed her face and brushed her teeth, and put on her silver necklace that her parents gave her as a graduation present. She then took a deep breath, and started packing up all her clothes, shoes, books, blankets, everything she would need with her. After all she would be gone for a long time, who knows if she'd ever be able to come back! But she reminded herself "It's all worth it if I can ensure Harry's safety, it's what James and Lily would have wanted." She then smiled to herself as she knew she was making the right choice, and finished packing.

As she brought out all her bags, and finished packing a few other little things from her living room, she put her cat in his cage, and said "I'm ready."

McGonagall smiled as she said "Good. I turned off your kettle for you while you were packing. That reminds me, you might want to dispose of all the perishable items in your kitchen as well,"

Katrina nodded and after she did just that, using her wand, she shrunk all of her luggage to the size of a thimble and put them in her pocket (except for the cat of course; she carried him in his cage by hand).

Dumbledore said "I should probably go back to the school and take care of matters there; I trust you two will be at your house for most of the day, Professor McGonagall?"

She nodded, and said "I'll let you know when we're finished getting settled, Albus." He nodded, and with a 'POP!' he was gone.

McGonagall still held Harry as she linked arms with Katrina, who carried her cat in his cage, and asked "Ready, Ms. Belmont?"

Katrina looked around at the tiny house, both saying goodbye and making sure she didn't forget anything at the same time, and after a moment, she said "Ready." With a 'POP!' they apparated back to McGonagall's home, the start of a long journey that awaited them.


	5. Chapter 4

Raising Harry: Chapter 4

Professor McGonagall and Katrina arrived at the front door of McGonagall mansion, and Katrina's eyes widened at the sight of it: It was beautiful. It was rather large, but not overwhelmingly so; it still felt homey. It was an off-white mansion with large windows that had crimson shutters, and there was a small garden planted along the sidewalk leading to the door, with red and yellow roses. The front door was crimson just like the shutters, and had a Lion's head door-knocker.

Professor McGonagall smiled at how in awe Katrina was as she admired the house, and said "It's absolutely lovely, Professor!"

McGonagall replied "Thank you Ms. Belmont, I've always liked it myself."

As they entered, Katrina looked in awe of the house, everything was neat and tidy, and McGonagall said "I come back once in a while to make sure it's well-kept and clean, my husband always liked it that way." Katrina put her hand on McGonagall's shoulder comfortingly as she sensed she was getting a little emotional: She loved her husband very much, and when he died suddenly of a deadly spider bite, she was heartbroken. McGonagall turned and smiled at Katrina and said "Why don't you hold Harry for a moment while I set up a room for you, Ms. Belmont."

Katrina smiled and said "Of course, thank you Professor." McGonagall nodded as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her eyes beneath her horn-rimmed glasses and walked up the gold-railed, crimson carpeted staircase. Katrina looked down and smiled as she saw Harry yawning adorably as he awoke from his sleep. She said softly "Good morning sleepy head," Harry looked up at her, and said "Goo'!"

She giggled at the little boy in her arms, and McGonagall was coming down the stairs as she said "I see Harry is awake! Your room is settled, Ms. Belmont. It's right upstairs to the right, the first door. I'll take Harry and see if he's hungry." Katrina nodded and handed Harry back to McGonagall, and picked up her cat carrier once again and headed upstairs to her new room.

When she arrived at her room, she grinned as she walked inside: It was perfect. The walls were a soft pink, with white furniture, a bookshelf with plenty of books, and even a little bed for her cat! She immediately closed the door behind her, and put the cat carrier down as she let her cat out of it, and sat down on the pink and white polka-dotted comforter on her bed. She smiled and looked to her cat, who was checking out his new little pink pet bed, as she said "I think we're going to like it here." She then got up and took her luggage out of her pocket and using her wand returned it all to its normal size. She managed to unpack everything in less than an hour, and had just finished, when she heard a knock on her door.

She said "Come in!" cheerfully as she let her wavy chocolate brown hair down out of its ponytail and brushed it while looking in the mirror on the dresser. She noticed McGonagall through the mirror, who seemed to have a sad expression.

"Professor? What's wrong? Is Harry alright?" Katrina asked, her brows furrowing in concern, and McGonagall replied "Ms. Belmont, I'm afraid I have bad news. It involves your friends."

Katrina gasped and asked "Remus? Sirius? Peter? Are they alright?" McGonagall sighed as she handed Katrina the Daily Prophet, and Katrina gasped in horror as she saw the story on the front page: "Sirius Black Found Guilty of Murder and Betrayal."

Katrina said angrily after she finished reading the article "This is a load of rubbish Professor! Sirius would never betray Lily and James, and he would never murder anyone!" McGonagall said "I thought so too, but who else could it be?"

Katrina had a look of determination as she said "I've got to see Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall looked surprised as she said "But you can't-" but Katrina interrupted, saying "Professor, please. I need to help my friend. He was one of my closest friends, he was always there for me, now it's my turn. Azkaban for Merlin's sake! Poor Sirius, he must be terrified!"

She looked pleadingly at McGonagall, and she finally caved in, saying "Oh, alright. But please be careful Ms. Belmont." Katrina smiled softly as she said "I will Professor, don't worry." She grabbed her black, hooded cloak and headed to the outside of the mansion, and with a 'POP!' she apparated to Hogsmeade.

She arrived in the middle of Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts, and as she arrived at the gates, she hurried inside wearing her cloak with its hood up. She walked quickly to Dumbledore's office and said "Chocolate Frogs" as the statues let her inside.

She immediately said "Professor, I'm sorry to bother you, but I-" She pulled back her hood, and saw that Professor Dumbledore was talking to Severus Snape. Snape looked startled as he saw her, and Dumbledore said "I'm sorry Ms. Belmont, just give me one more moment."

She nodded and waited around the doorway, and as Snape left the office, she approached his desk and said "Professor, I-"

Dumbledore held up his hand and said "I take it you saw the Daily Prophet this morning," She nodded, and she continued "Please Professor I need your help. My best friend is in trouble and he needs help, he couldn't have killed anyone, let alone tell Voldemort about the Potters! They were practically his family! He would never-"

Dumbledore interrupted gently, saying "I know, I couldn't believe it myself, but what is it you wanted for me to do?"

She said as she took a deep breath, with determination in her hazel eyes "I need to go to Azkaban and see him."

Dumbledore looked surprised, and said "I see, are you sure you want to do this Ms. Belmont?" She nodded, and he said "Alright, I will escort you to Azkaban. Please follow me."

She nodded, and they walked over to his fireplace, and he took some Floo powder as he said clearly "Ministry of Magic, Auror Department!" She followed in suit, and repeated what he said as she too threw Floo powder into the fireplace, and in an instant found herself next to Dumbledore, who was talking to a peculiar-looking man with a magical glass eye.

He said "Alastor, it is imperative that Ms. Belmont and I go to Azkaban to see Sirius Black. We need some information from him."

Alastor looked at them both suspiciously, and as he looked at her, said warningly "It's a dark, damp and soul-sucking prison, are you sure about this visit?" She nodded, and he said as he looked at Dumbledore and turned around "Alright, I'll take you two there. Can't say I didn't warn you," and mumbled that last part. He said brusquely "We'll have to apparate, each of you hold on to my arm." Katrina and Dumbledore each grabbed one of his arms, and with a 'POP!' they were at the entrance of Azkaban. (NOTE: Yes Ministry officials could apparate there, they possess a wand and can do it, I checked on Harry Potter Wiki)

Katrina put her hood up once again, and shuddered as she entered the place. She and Dumbledore followed Alastor to the prison gates, who announced to the Dementors guarding it "Sirius Black has some visitors. They're with me." The Dementors made Katrina shiver, and she suddenly felt as though she would never be happy again. She snapped herself out of it though; she had to be strong for her friend. She followed Alastor with Dumbledore right behind her, and they were led through the cold, unforgiving walls of the prison to Sirius's cell.

Once they reached the cell, Alastor told the Dementor floating around it that Sirius had visitors, and he told Katrina and Dumbledore gruffly as he unlocked the cell door "Go ahead in, I'll wait out here." They nodded, and entered the cell, and Katrina's heart sank at what she saw: Sirius was hunched over in the corner of the cell, his semi-long ebony hair covering his face, and she heard faint sobs coming from him.

She said softly "Sirius?" he looked up immediately, and asked "W-who are you?" she mentally face-palmed herself as she forgot to lift her hood from her face, and did so as she said "It's me," with a soft smile.

He gasped and got up shakily as she ran over to him and hugged him, and he said "Katrina," she nodded with tears in her eyes.

She said "Oh Sirius, are you alright? I saw the Daily Prophet this morning, and I knew I had to see you."

He released her from the hug, and as she pulled away she saw his face wet with tears, and she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to him. He said softy as he wiped his face "You shouldn't have come here; I didn't want you to see me like this."

She said "I knew you could use a friend right about now, especially after hearing about James and Lily," Sirius remained silent, and she said "Sirius, I know you didn't tell Voldemort. And I know that you didn't kill those Muggles."

He said "It's all my fault, I should've-" Katrina interrupted, saying "Sirius this is not your fault, and I'm going to try my hardest to get you out of here, you don't belong in here!"

He said softly "Maybe I do," She said "Sirius please-" this time he interrupted, saying "Katrina, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it won't work, those gits at the Ministry won't believe me, or you. Just leave it be, please. I deserve to be here."

She frowned: he had convinced himself that he was guilty, and there was nothing she could do, she felt helpless. She watched him sit down in the corner of the cell again, and she sat down next to him as she said quietly "They will always be with you, Sirius. Don't ever give up on yourself; you're one of the bravest men I know."

He choked on a sob, and she turned and hugged him once again, and he returned it, sobbing into her shoulder. Her heart broke as all she could hear were his heart-wrenching sobs, but she knew that he had to let it out. After a few minutes, he released her, and Alastor said "Time to go,"

She stood up, but Sirius grabbed her hand as he said softly "Thank you," She smiled softly, saying "What are friends for?" She squeezed his hand before letting go, and Dumbledore followed her out of the cell.

She followed Alastor back to the entrance, and they all apparated back to the Ministry. Once they got back, Alastor said "I told ya it was a horrible place; Black deserves it though,"

Katrina glared at him as she said fiercely "He's not guilty! He was-" she suddenly felt faint, and Dumbledore put his hand on her shoulder as he asked "Are you alright Ms. Belmont?"

She held her forehead and said "Yeah, I'm fine, I-I think I just need something to eat and to lie down for a while."

He nodded and said "Let's get back, thank you for your help Alastor." He nodded, and headed off as Katrina held onto Dumbledore's arm, and he said "I'll escort you back to Professor McGonagall's home, I don't think you should apparate there by yourself in your condition."

She nodded weakly, and they were gone with a 'POP!' once again.

When they arrived back at the mansion, McGonagall answered the door, and looked concerned as she said "Ms. Belmont! Are you alright?"

Katrina nodded weakly and said "I'm alright, I think I just need some food and rest." She tripped but McGonagall caught her arm and held onto it as she said 'Thank you for returning her here, Albus."

He nodded, and said "I will see you soon, Professor McGonagall, and I hope you feel better Ms. Belmont." She nodded with a small smile, and McGonagall closed the door, saying "I knew I shouldn't have let you go on this mission. Dementors are disgusting creatures-" and she continued to ramble as she helped Katrina sit down on the crimson sofa in front of the fireplace in her living room. She then said "Wait here while I get you something to eat."

Katrina said "You don't have to-" but McGonagall already left, and Katrina tried to get the look of despair she saw in Sirius's silvery grey eyes out of her mind. She looked around the room, and noticed a lovely cherry-wood coffee table in front of her, and a handsome row of cherry-wood bookcases filled with books.

McGonagall then rushed in as she said "It's a good thing I went to the market in the village near here while you were gone," with a tray containing a sandwich, a bowl of fruit and a tall glass of water. She said "Now eat up, you need your strength,"

Katrina smiled as she said "Thank you Professor, I really appreciate it," as she bit into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. McGonagall smiled as she said "It was no trouble. I'd better go check on Harry, once you're done though you should go get some rest."

Katrina nodded as McGonagall left, and once she was finished, she felt much better so she put her tray on the coffee table in front of her, and headed upstairs to her room. As she entered, she closed the door behind her and picked up her cat as she hugged him and said "Poor Sirius, I hope he will be alright." She let go of her cat, who leapt from her arms onto the bed, and Katrina sat on the bed as she took off her socks and shoes. She then curled up on the bed, thinking about what the next years held in store for her, as well as her friends, and especially Harry. She thought about little Harry as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Raising Harry: Chapter 5

Katrina awoke abruptly to the sounds of a wailing baby, and despite her grogginess her maternal instincts kicked in and she rushed towards the sound. When she reached the room which the crying was coming from, she saw Professor McGonagall wearing an emerald green long bathrobe and her greying-brown hair down in a braid, holding the baby.

She was trying to rock him to sleep in her arms, but it was no use, so Katrina stepped inside and said "Let me try, Professor, you need your sleep so you can teach classes tomorrow."

McGonagall jumped slightly and said "Ms. Belmont! I thought you would still be asleep, what are you doing up at this hour?"

Katrina smiled tiredly and said "I heard Harry crying from my room, and I rushed towards the sound. I've always been a bit maternal, can I try?"

McGonagall looked surprised for a moment, and then smiled softly as she said "Of course," and handed her the little boy.

Katrina took Harry in her arms gently, and took the blue blanket that she had given to Lily just before Harry was born to hold him with, and wrapped him in it as she walked to sit in a nearby crimson chair.

She hummed one of her favorite songs from a favorite movie of hers growing up: Disney's Sleeping Beauty. As she hummed the theme song from the movie, she noticed Harry's fussing seemed to calm down, and he curled up contently in her arms after yawning.

She smiled down at him as she continued to hum for a few minutes longer, while Professor McGonagall watched in surprise. After the few minutes were up, Katrina put Harry in is crib gently and softly brushed his hair from his face, showing the little lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

McGonagall said quietly "I'd say you're hired, Ms. Belmont! I had no idea that you had such a maternal touch,"

Katrina blushed slightly at the compliment, and said "It's a bit of a habit; I must've picked it up from Lily…" She suddenly looked like she wanted to cry as memories of the times she and her best friend had flooded her mind.

McGonagall took notice of this, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, saying "It's a remarkable trait Ms. Belmont; you should wear it proudly in her honor."

Katrina smiled tearfully, and said as she took a deep breath "I should probably go get some sleep, I've got a long day of babysitting a one-year-old tomorrow, Goodnight Professor,"

McGonagall replied "Yes, goodnight Ms. Belmont. I will see you in a few hours." Katrina smiled and left for her room to get a little more sleep.

Katrina's alarm went off only a few hours later, 6:24, and after turning off the alarm, she yawned and stretched as she pulled on her pink bathrobe and slippers, and headed downstairs to make herself some caffeinated tea.

Once she arrived in the kitchen, she saw McGonagall wearing her usual teaching robes in emerald green, and her black pointy hat with her hair wrapped tightly in a bun. She had set Harry down in a high chair, and noticed Katrina.

"Good morning Ms. Belmont, would you care for some tea?" she asked, and Katrina nodded thankfully, and said "Yes please, did Harry sleep alright the rest of the night?"

McGonagall nodded, and said as she handed her the mug of tea "He just awoke a few moments ago; I have to get to the school now to finish grading the essays for my class. Will you be alright?"

Katrina nodded as she took a sip and put the mug down, and said "If I need anything, I'll owl you, Professor."

She nodded, and said "Alright, well I'll see you later Ms. Belmont."

Katrina said with a smile "Have a good day, Professor!" as she walked towards Harry.

She said "Hullo Harry!" cheerfully, and he smiled at her and bounced up and down in his high chair. She asked "Are you hungry little guy?"

Harry made some gurgling noises happily, and Katrina smiled as she decided to whip up a little treat for Harry. She remembered that she brought her blender with her from her house, as it was a gift from her parents, so she ran upstairs to fetch it.

As she found it tucked away in her closet, she heard Harry start crying and rushed to get him, blender in hand. She asked "Harry? What's the matter?" as she quickly put the blender on the counter, then picked him up and checked his forehead for a fever with her hand.

He said faintly between sniffles "Momma an' da'" Her heart sank, and she hugged Harry tightly as she said "I know sweetie, I miss them too" as tears streamed down her face.

She took him to the sofa in the living room, and sat him down across from her, and said as she held him with one hand and wiped his tears with the other "But you know what, Harry? They are always with you. They will always watch over you, and they love you very much," He still wailed slightly, saying "Momma, Da'.." She had a hard time stopping her own tears from falling as well, but she then decided to pull herself together.

She held Harry in her arms as she rocked him back and forth, humming another Disney tune, this time it was "A Spoonful of Sugar" from Mary Poppins, and he seemed to relax. She smiled softly, and asked him "Feel better sweetheart? How about we get you some food, huh?"

She picked him up and placed him back in his high chair once again, and then blended up some strawberries and a banana in the blender. She scooped out some of it and put it in a little bowl, and brought it over so she could feed Harry. She spotted a spoon on the edge of the counter and rinsed it off before using it to stir up the strawberry-banana mixture, and started to feed him.

He opened his mouth, and she put a spoonful into it, and he happily ate it. She smiled, and continued to feed him for fifteen more minutes before she put the bowl and spoon in the sink, and took a napkin and wiped Harry's mouth clean.

She picked him up, and carried him upstairs to his crib. As she put him down in it, she felt his diaper to make sure it wasn't wet, and it wasn't so she laid him down in the crib, humming a soft tune of "Feed the Birds" from Mary Poppins.

He fell asleep after a few moments, and she smiled down at him, and kissed his forehead softly before leaving the room quietly. As she got herself dressed and ready for the day, she smiled: So this is what it was going to be like for the years to come. Even though he was a daily reminder of the loss of her friends, he was a new light in her life, and she couldn't wait to spend each day with him.

Harry: Two to Three Years Old

By the time the next year rolled around, McGonagall and Katrina had a system down pat to their care for Harry: Katrina handled Harry during the week, while McGonagall handled him on the weekends and just before she left for Hogwarts in the mornings. Harry had been adjusting nicely to his new home and family, he even started calling Katrina "Mum", and she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. He called McGonagall "Auntie", which made her smile every time she heard it. Harry had learned how to go to the bathroom, how to feed himself (although messily), how to walk, and even how to talk a little more! He had nightmares frequently, but once Katrina was there to hum or sing him, he always fell asleep with no problem. McGonagall had also begun reading to him every night before bed, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

Harry: Four to Five Years Old

Harry was showing all the qualities that his parents had: Lily's brains and James's mischief making. He was a handful alright, but Katrina and McGonagall enjoyed every moment. Harry now slept in the guest room next to Katrina's until she and McGonagall renovated a room for him.

One night a frightened Harry awoke from a nightmare, and ran to Katrina's door and knocked shakily, asking "Mum?" he heard a voice ask tiredly "Harry? Come in sweetheart,"

He came in, and said "Mum I had a bad dweam." Katrina sat up and motioned for him to come join her on the bed.

She gathered him in her arms and said "Aww I'm sorry sweetie, do you want to tell me about it? It's okay if you don't want to,"

Harry said "I saw a monster, and it chased me. I twied to get away, but it kept coming to get me!" He began to cry a little, and Katrina wanted to cry as she saw his adorable face with that little pout and tears falling from his emerald eyes.

She hugged him, and as she turned on the lamp next to her bed, she brought him under the covers with her, and said "Shhh, it's alright baby, the monster wasn't real. He's gone now, and you're safe. Do you want Mummy to hum another song? Would that make you feel better?"

Harry nodded, wiping his tears with his little hands, and she said "Alright, let's see, what song would you like for me to hum? A Spoonful of Sugar?" He shook his head, and said "Whistle While you Work."

She smiled and said "Alright sweetie, I'll let you sleep here with me tonight, okay?" He smiled a little, and she smiled back as she began to hum the song from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

She hummed to him until he was asleep contently in her arms, and she kissed his forehead gently as she said softly "Goodnight, my little boy," and turned her lamp off as she fell asleep holding him.


	7. Chapter 6

Raising Harry: Chapter 6

With each passing year, Katrina tried her hardest to get her friend Sirius out of Azkaban; she wrote letters to the Ministry, talked to some of the witnesses, and even went straight to the Minister himself. Just as Sirius said, however, the Minister would not believe her.

One day she marched into the Minister's office, and he said "I'm sorry Ms. Belmont, this is the fifth time you've visited my office, and each time I've told you there is no evidence proving otherwise. Even if he did not inform You-Know-Who of the Potters' whereabouts, he still killed twelve Muggles, along with poor Mr. Pettigrew."

Katrina said angrily "He did NOT kill anyone! I've known the man for a bleedin' eight years! Just because he has the Black family name, that does not make him like them, and he is certainly not a merciless killer! I demand a trial for him!"

The Minister seemed to be unphased as he continued working on his paperwork, and said off-handedly "It's touching how much you care for your friend; however Mr. Black will remain in Azkaban. Unless you have cold, hard evidence to back you up, your words mean nothing. Good day, Ms. Belmont."

Katrina left the office frustrated and heartbroken, and after she apparated back to McGonagall mansion, she ran inside and curled up on her bed, crying, while her cat sat at her feet. She didn't hear McGonagall come in with little Harry, and as McGonagall set Harry down on the floor so he could walk over to her, she sat beside Katrina's crying form on her bed.

She reached out and patted her shoulder, sensing that the Minister still refused to release her friend, and Katrina said shakily "It's…it's just not fair. Sirius is innocent," as she sniffled, and McGonagall frowned, she was still unsure of what to believe herself, but she had a feeling Katrina was right.

Six-year-old Harry came around to face Katrina, and said with a sorrow face, his emerald eyes shining with concern, "Pwease don' cry, Mum," Tears continued to stream down her face, but she smiled softly at the little boy, and opened her arms for him to come and snuggle with her. He gladly came into her open arms, and she held him until they both fell asleep. McGonagall smiled at the sight, and closed the door quietly as she left the room.

Harry: Seven Years Old

When it came time that Harry would turn seven years old in less than a week, Katrina had told Professor McGonagall that she believed it was time that Harry knew who he was, and who his real family was.

"Professor, I think we need to talk, it's about Harry," Katrina said as she came into the kitchen late one night as McGonagall was making some herbal tea.

McGonagall nodded, and said "Alright, what's on your mind?" as she handed Katrina a mug of herbal tea, and pouring herself a mug as well.

They both sat down at the kitchen table, and Katrina said "I think it's time for Harry to learn the truth about his parents. As much as I love that he thinks I'm his Mum, I think he needs to know from young about his real family, like who they were, what they stood for, and what they died for. If we wait until he's older, he will be angry with us for keeping it from him for so long, and I don't want that to happen."

McGonagall nodded, and said as she sipped her tea "I agree, however I don't think it would be wise to tell him about how the Potters were discovered that night, he's too young to understand what happened, even I don't understand it."

Katrina nodded in agreement, and said "There are parts of it I don't understand either, but I will tell him about Sirius, Remus and Peter as I knew them." She then thought about Remus, and hoped that he was okay. She remembered how she fell in love with him during their years of school together, but he never knew. Only Lily knew-

"Ms. Belmont? Are you alright?" asked McGonagall, and Katrina snapped out of her thoughts and said "Hm? Oh yes Professor, sorry. I was just thinking about Remus, I hope he's okay. I wish I could have sent him an owl to ask if he was alright after James and Lily were killed! Poor Remus, he must feel so alone…"

Katrina looked down sadly, and McGonagall frowned, and said "Well Ms. Belmont, normally I wouldn't advise you to go against Dumbledore's orders, but if you wish to send Mr. Lupin an owl to make sure he's alright-"

Katrina looked up in surprise, and ran over to her and said as she hugged McGonagall gratefully "Oh thank you Professor! I promise it will only be one time; I just need to make sure he's okay. So we can tell Harry tomorrow?" McGonagall nodded, and said "Tomorrow." Katrina nodded as she put her tea mug down, and dashed to her room to start writing the letter. McGonagall smiled softly, for she too noticed Katrina's affections for Remus while they were at school, and had hoped that one day he would return her feelings.

Katrina sat down at her desk, quill in hand and wrote:

_Dear Remus,_

_I'm so sorry for not sending you an owl sooner, but I had to make sure you were alright. I'm sure you were as devastated as I was that night when we heard the news of James and Lily. Then to find out about Sirius and Peter the next day...but Remus you must know that Sirius could not have told Voldemort, and I don't believe you did either. I visited Sirius at Azkaban that very day, you know. He was so scared; it broke my heart to see him like that, he needs us now more than ever. I can't tell you where I am or what's happening in my life right now, but I'm safe, and I hope you are too. I'm only allowed this one message, but please reply to let me know that you are alright. Please believe that Sirius is innocent, and above all, believe in yourself Remus. You're a wonderful person, and a good friend, and you are not alone._

_Your friend,_

_Katrina Belmont_

She sent the letter with McGonagall's owl, and hoped that he would reply soon, for she always thought about her friends. She then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep, dreaming of the times she had with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily at Hogwarts.

She awoke early the next morning to a tapping on her window, and as she ran to the window, she blearily saw McGonagall's owl hovering right outside. She let him in quickly, and he dropped the letter into her hands. She stroked his back affectionately, and said "Thank you" as she opened the letter with slightly trembling fingers. It read:

**_Dear Katrina,_**

**_Thank Merlin you're safe! I was worried when I didn't hear from you. I stopped by your house to check in on you the day after the news of James and Lily, but you were gone. I feared the worst, but I'm glad I was wrong. As far as Sirius goes I'm honestly I'm not sure what to believe. I want to believe he's innocent, but who else could have told Voldemort? I can't believe that you actually went to Azkaban to see him; you truly are a dear friend. I'm glad you're safe, and yes I'm safe as well. I'm truly touched by how much you care for Sirius, as well as me. Thank you for your kind words._**

**_Your friend,_**

**_Remus Lupin_**

Katrina heaved a sigh of relief, and smiled softly at his kind words in return. She remembered how sweet and warm-hearted he was in their school days together, and how ashamed he was of his condition. He never told her about his being a werewolf, but he didn't have to: she knew. She researched it in her third year, but she never told him that she found out. She didn't want him to feel that she thought any less of him because of it, so she kept it secret, and she admired how strong he was while handling it. She put the letter on her desk before getting dressed for the day and it was a very important day indeed: tonight they would tell Harry the truth.


	8. Chapter 7

Raising Harry: Chapter 7

That evening when Professor McGonagall returned home from Hogwarts, she walked into the kitchen to find Katrina baking some scones. Katrina loved to bake and cook, as McGonagall soon discovered after she moved in with Harry. McGonagall smiled, and Katrina had just taken a batch of scones from the oven, and she caught a glimpse of McGonagall over her shoulder, and said "Hi Professor! Just in time, I decided to whip up a batch of chocolate chip scones before we talked with Harry."

McGonagall nodded, and said "I can see that, and they smell wonderful Ms. Belmont." Katrina smiled as she replied "Thank you!"

She had just finished plating her last batch of the scones when Harry came down the stairs and said as he entered the room "Chocolate?"

Katrina looked up and saw little Harry walking over, and she smiled at the curiosity that shined in his emerald eyes. "Yup: Fresh chocolate chip scones! You can try one in a minute; let them cool first, but Harry?"

Harry looked up and said "Yes, Mum?"

Katrina put the pan and spatula down on the counter as she got down to Harry's level and said "Harry dear, Auntie and I need to talk to you about something very important, okay?" Harry nodded, and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table as Katrina and McGonagall did also.

Katrina said "Harry, before we tell you this, we want you to know that it doesn't change the fact that we will always be a family, and we love you to the moon and back."

McGonagall nodded in agreement, and Harry nodded understandingly, and Katrina took a deep breath and said "Okay, here it goes: Harry, sweetheart, I'm not actually your real Mum, and Auntie isn't really your Aunt. You had a Mum and Dad,"

Harry looked surprised, and said "But…but what happened? Why aren't they my family?" McGonagall sighed sadly as she said "Your real parents were killed by an evil man."

Harry's brows furrowed as he asked "But, why my parents?"

Katrina and McGonagall shared a look, and McGonagall answered "Well, Harry, no one really knows the reason why. All we know is that he was a very dark, power-hungry man, and he sought to get rid of all those who didn't agree with him. After he killed your parents, he tried to kill you as well, that's how you got that scar on your forehead. No one knows why or how, but somehow he couldn't kill you, and he disappeared that very night."

Katrina nodded, and continued "Your parents were very brave, Harry. They protected you until the very end, and they loved you with all their hearts." Harry's eyes filled with tears, and Katrina said "Oh, sweetie I know this is a lot to take in," as Harry wiped his tears with his sleeve.

Harry asked "What were their names?" Katrina said "Your real parents were dear friends of mine, named James and Lily Potter. Your name is Harry James Potter."

Harry asked after a few moments "Who are you, and how did you get me?" McGonagall answered "I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I chose to raise you myself. A man named Professor Albus Dumbledore asked a man named Hagrid to collect you from your home, and he brought you to me. However once I realized that I needed help taking care of you during the day while I had to work,"

McGonagall looked to Katrina, who continued "That's when they came to me and asked me to help raise you. I'm Katrina Belmont; I knew your Mum and Dad. They were my best friends, and we even went to school together."

Harry asked "Really?" Katrina nodded, and Harry asked somewhat excitedly "Could you tell me about them sometime?"

Katrina smiled and said "Of course sweetie! If you'd like I can start telling you about them when I tuck you in tonight?"

Harry grinned, and said "Oh boy! Thanks Mu-, I mean, Katrinina, Katina, Katri, uh, would it be okay if I still called you Mum?" and then Harry looked to McGonagall and said "And can I still call Minera, Minnier, um, you, Auntie?"

McGonagall chuckled as she nodded, and Katrina smiled as she said "Of course, honey." Harry smiled and Katrina said "Now make sure after you finish your scone you brush your teeth, change into your pajamas and get into bed, and I'll be right there, okay?"

Harry nodded as he quickly finished his chocolate-chip scone, and said "Thanks Mum!" cheerfully as he went off to do as she asked.

She smiled as she watched him go, and McGonagall said "Well, that went better than I expected. Ms. Belmont I'd say that we have raised a very fine boy so far, James and Lily would be very proud of him."

Katrina looked at her and smiled as she said "They certainly would, and I'm glad you asked me to help raise him, Professor. It's been so wonderful to watch him grow, and I see so much of James and Lily in him."

McGonagall patted Katrina's hand as she said "I'm glad too, Ms. Belmont. You've not only been a great help to me, but a wonderful mother to Harry, Lily would have been proud." Katrina smiled, and McGonagall got up from the table and said "You should probably go and tuck in Harry; he's anxiously awaiting your stories of his parents. I'll clean up in here."

Katrina chuckled and said as she too got up from her seat "Are you sure? I don't mind quickly cleaning up,"

McGonagall said "I really don't mind dear, go on!"

Katrina smiled, and said "Alright, thank you Professor." McGonagall nodded as she busied herself with putting the scones away in a container, and Katrina headed up the stairs to Harry.

Katrina walked into Harry's new room: it was a spacious room, connected to a bathroom. It was painted in a lovely shade of crimson, with dark wood furniture, including a small desk, dresser, and a few other small tables and chairs. There was also a bookcase filled with Harry's favorite books, as well as a few toys lying around.

Katrina asked as she came in "Harry, darling? Are you ready?"

Harry was sitting in his bed waiting patiently as he said "Yes Mum!" Katrina smiled, and said "Alright," as she sat down on the side of his bed, "What would you like to know?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, and finally he asked "What were they like?" Katrina grinned as she recalled, and said "Oh, well let's see, well your father, James Potter, was a mischief maker, just like you can be sometimes" as she poked him ticklishly in the ribs, causing him to giggle. She then continued, "He was tall, handsome, had messy, jet black hair, striking hazel eyes, and a smile that charmed most of the girls at school. He was very, very clever, and was always there right when you needed him. He was a very good friend, and had a big heart."

Harry grinned, and Katrina said "Now your mother, Lily Evans, on the other hand, was beautiful, with long red hair, remarkable emerald eyes, a lovely smile, and was very, very smart. She was one of the nicest people you could meet at our school, and was always helping others. She too was a very good friend with a big heart."

Harry smiled, and Katrina said "Oh Harry, I see so much of both your parents in you," as she put a hand gently on his cheek. She continued, "You look so much like your dad, but you have your mother's eyes. You have a big heart, and are very clever and smart, and oh they would be so proud of you," as her eyes filled with tears, but she quickly wiped them away.

Harry's smiled faded slightly, and Katrina said "Well Harry I think it's time for bed, but tomorrow night I will tell you more, okay?"

She helped Harry get under his covers, and he asked "Do you still love me even though you're not my actual Mum?"

Katrina said as she sat back down on the side of the bed "Oh Harry, of course! I have always loved you, and I always will. You will always be my son."

She hugged Harry, and he said "I love you, Mum," and Katrina replied "I love you too sweetheart."

Once she released him from the hug, she got up and walked out of his room, turning the light off in his room and said "Sweet dreams, Harry." She walked back to her room, and smiled as she thought of all that had happened tonight.


	9. Chapter 8

Raising Harry: Chapter 8

Harry: 7 to 8 years old

Ever since Katrina and McGonagall told Harry about who his parents were, he had requested a story about his parents and their friends every night. Of course Katrina couldn't refuse his pleading emerald eyes, so she told him stories such as:

"I remember I went to the Hospital Wing to check on Remus when he wasn't feeling well, and each time I did, your mother would be right there by his side every time, with three chocolate bars in hand and taking care of him. Of course your father, Sirius and Peter would always be by his side too, as they were as close as brothers, making him laugh and helping him to forget that he wasn't feeling well, even for just a little while."

"Oh there were times I felt so overwhelmed by all the homework I had to do, that I would be on the brink of a panic attack or feeling really nervous before exams, but your mother would always talk me down and help me calm down."

"Your father and Sirius, and sometimes Remus and Peter, would play jokes on many of the students at school, much to your mother's dismay and your Auntie's slight amusement. One time your father, Remus and Peter somehow made it so a big black dog came in and ate their homework, right in front of their teachers! For some reason Sirius wasn't there for that one…but somehow his homework got eaten too!"

"Your father was in love with your mother from the very start: their first day at school. He always tried to impress her and flaunt his talents in front of her, but she didn't fall for his charm one bit. Not until later, at least. She fell for the kindness and maturity he began to show her during their sixth year. She found herself falling in love with him, and so the next time he asked her out, she finally said yes. Soon they had graduated from their school, and a year later they got married, and shortly after that they had you! Oh they loved you so much, Harry."

The week after Harry turned seven years old, Katrina began teaching him the basic Muggle subjects: reading, writing, math, and little bits of history and science. He was very smart just like his mother, so he picked things up fairly quickly for a boy his age. Katrina grinned with pride when he learned how to spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious in less than a day! He didn't mind reading, writing, and learning about history, and he was clever when it came to math and science. By the time he turned eight years old he had finished learning all that was covered in school up to the fourth grade! When Katrina tested him on his knowledge and he did well, she would reward him with his choice of favorite dessert or a story about his parents and their friends: Most often he chose the latter.

Harry: Nine years old

Now this was the age where Harry's magical abilities had started to show: Katrina noticed it one day as she was baking in the kitchen. Harry liked to help her in the kitchen sometimes, and as they made McGonagall's favorite chocolate-pecan-chip cookies, she noticed that when Harry moved away, the wooden spoon kept stirring the batter by itself! She was about to point it out to Harry, but thought better of it as she had to discuss it with McGonagall first when she got back later. She took her wand out discreetly from her pocket and froze the spoon in place just before Harry got back. She smiled at him as they added in the chocolate chips and pecan pieces to the batter, and he smiled back. By the time the last batch of cookies was baking in the oven, Harry had been working on his math and reading homework, and Katrina was cleaning up.

McGonagall arrived back at the house, and said "Good evening Ms. Belmont! Are those my favorite cookies I smell?"

Katrina grinned as she turned to McGonagall and said "Yes they are! Happy Birthday, Professor!"

McGonagall smiled fondly and said "Oh my! How did you know?"

Katrina giggled as she said "I sent Dumbledore an owl to confirm it the other day, but I recall that a certain couple of Marauders stole a peek at your records in Mr. Flich's office…"

McGonagall chuckled, and said "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, those boys were always looking at things they shouldn't have! But thank you Ms. Belmont, I truly appreciate that you remembered."

Harry came bounding in the kitchen with a handmade card in hand, and gave it to McGonagall, saying "Happy Birthday Auntie!"

She smiled at the boy, and said "Why, thank you Harry!" as she leaned down and hugged him. She read the card (which was in a surprisingly semi-neat handwriting!) as Katrina had taken the last batch of cookies from the oven:

"Happy Birthday Auntie!

I hope Mum and I can make your day special!

Lots of love,

Harry"

McGonagall's eyes watered slightly, and she hugged Harry once again, saying "Thank you Harry, you have made my day."

He grinned and Katrina smiled at him as she said "Okay sweetie I think it's time for you to get ready for bed, you have a spelling test in the morning!"

He nodded, and she added "I'll be there to say goodnight in a minute, okay?" He shouted as he headed upstairs "Okay Mum!"

Once she was sure he was upstairs, she said "Professor, you won't believe what happened today!" as she plated a couple of cookies for McGonagall and handed it to her.

McGonagall asked "What is it?" Katrina said in a lowered voice "Harry showed his first sign of magic!" McGonagall looked surprised and slightly excited as she asked "How?"

Katrina said "Okay, earlier Harry and I were mixing the batter for these cookies, and as he left the bowl to go to the bathroom, the spoon was mixing the ingredients on it's own!"

They grinned, and Katrina said "I think it's time to talk to Harry about it. But I want it to be special and exciting for him,"

McGonagall nodded, and said "I agree, but as far as making it special, I don't know-"

Katrina said "Oh, please Professor? He really doesn't ask for much, he's unspoiled and giving, I just-"

McGonagall chuckled and said "Oh, alright. What did you have in mind Ms. Belmont?"

Katrina smiled and said "I thought about it earlier, what if,"

Once Katrina tucked Harry in for the night, she and McGonagall stayed up late discussing Katrina's plan for Harry's tenth birthday surprise.


	10. Chapter 9

Raising Harry: Chapter 9

The morning of Harry's tenth birthday had arrived a week later, and Katrina was practically leaping for joy as the surprise she had been planning for him was about to revealed.

Katrina came into Harry's room, and she smiled at the sight of him sleeping peacefully as she brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead, barely touching his lightning bolt scar. She said softly "Harry, sweetheart? It's time to get up!"

Harry muttered sleepily "five more minutes," and Katrina chuckled as she said "Okay, well then I guess you'll miss your surprise…"

Harry then jolted awake and asked curiously "What surprise?!"

She laughed and said as she handed him his glasses from the nightstand next to his bed, and kissed his cheek "You'd better hurry and shower and get dressed so you can come get your breakfast before we take you to your surprise!" He nodded with a grin, and she left the room with a grin of her own.

She prepared a breakfast of Harry's favorites: chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries, scrambled eggs and small maple sausages, with a tall glass of pumpkin juice. About ten minutes later, Harry came bounding down the stairs wearing a pair of dark jeans, a red t-shirt, and a pair of white sneakers with red stripes, his jet black hair as messy as ever, and his emerald eyes sparkling with anticipation.

He grinned as he saw the spread of his favorite foods at the kitchen table, and Katrina said "Happy Birthday, honey!"

He hugged her and said "Thanks, Mum!"

She smiled as he released her and she handed him a plate, saying "You're most welcome, now eat up! We've got a big day ahead of us!"

Once they finished breakfast, and after Katrina changed from her pajamas into a pink tank top with a white cardigan, a pair of light jeans and some white sandals, they set off. Katrina had planned for her dear friend from Hogwarts to help her reveal the big news to Harry, because to her, there was no Hogwarts without him. Perhaps Harry could be his friend there too, just as he was with her.

McGonagall had created a portkey out of an old lunchbox for Katrina and Harry to use that day, and promised that they would all meet up at the end of the school day and go home together. Before they left, Katrina asked on a serious note "Harry, I have a very important question for you, and I want you to answer honestly: Do you believe in magic?"

Harry thought for a moment, and he said "I suppose so; I always thought that it was just in my storybooks, but I'd like to believe it happens in the real world too. Why?"

Katrina smiled, and said "That's exactly what I said at your age when I was asked that: You're about to find out. Hold onto this lunchbox at the exact moment I do, okay?" Harry nodded with a questioning look on his face, and at the same moment they both grabbed onto the lunchbox, and were lurched forward and hit the ground in front of the gate to Hogwarts.

Katrina got up immediately, ignoring her nausea as she ran to Harry and helped him up, asked "Harry dear, are you alright? I know it takes some getting used to,"

Harry held his head for a moment, and Katrina handed him his glasses after making sure they weren't broken, and he answered "Yeah, I-I'm fine, I think, I feel a little nauseous, though,"

Katrina said "It always makes me nauseous too, but it'll pass by the time we get to my friend's house."

Harry looked up in awe after putting his glasses on, and said "Wow! Your friend lives here? It's humongous!"

Katrina laughed as she said "Oh, no, this is a school, Harry! I went here, oh it's a wonderful school, I think you'll love it here as much as I did, and your parents did! You'll be coming here once you turn eleven."

He gaped at her as he said "Really?!"

She grinned and said "Yup! Now let's go," as they passed through the gates, and walked along the school grounds to reach a cozy looking hut.

Katrina grinned as she felt the summer breeze flow through her brown waves, and when they reached the door, she knocked on it.

A few moments later a huge, heavily bearded man answered the door, wearing a ruffled apron over his long-sleeved, rolled up shirt and long pants with boots, and a look of delight clear in his beetle eyes. Katrina grinned as she said "Hullo Hagrid!" and hugged the man, barely reaching his waist.

He said "Katrina! How good te see ye! Haven't seen ya fer a long time!" as he hugged her back, and she said "I missed you!"

As she pulled away, he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his eyes, and he said "I wasn' sure what 'appened to ye, and when McGonagall tol' me ye'd be comin' today, and that Harry woul' be comin' too, and now te see ya, all grown up-" as he blew his nose, sounding like the low note of a trombone.

As Katrina patted his arm gently with a smile, Harry stood behind her, looking very bewildered, impressed and unsure of what to think of what just happened.

Katrina said "Speaking of Harry, here he is!" as she pulled Harry in front of her, putting her hands on his shoulders reassuringly.

Hagrid's eyes widened as he said "Bu', 'ow did ya-"

Katrina said "I'll explain, but I think it would be best to tell you inside to avoid any unwanted ears listening in," and Hagrid said "O'course! Please, come in,"

Katrina smiled as she and Harry went inside, and Hagrid offered for them to sit down on his green sofa.

Hagrid caused the ground to shake a little as he plopped down in a large red armchair, and his eyes crinkled as he smiled, and said "Harry, my ye've grown since I las' saw ye, ye were only a baby then, o' course."

Harry nodded, and then blurted out "Who are you?" causing Katrina to look at him slightly disapprovingly yet amused all at once.

Hagrid chuckled as he said "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School o' Witchcraft an' Wizardry. Ye know about Hogwarts, don' ye?"

Harry shook his head no, and Katrina said "Harry will you please excuse Hagrid and I for a second?" Harry nodded and stayed put on the couch while she and Hagrid went into his kitchen.

She said "Hagrid, what I'm about to tell you is something that you can't tell anyone, okay? Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall know, but no one else can know."

Hagrid nodded, and she continued in a hushed voice: "When you brought Harry to Professor McGonagall, she realized she needed help raising Harry while she had to work, so she came to me and asked for my help. I've been helping to raise Harry."

Hagrid looked surprised, and said "I had no idea; well I'm sure yer a wonderful Mum to Harry. I won' tell a soul!"

Katrina smiled, and said "But we haven't told him about magic, until today. And that's when you come in, Hagrid: I want for you to tell him."

Hagrid looked shocked "Me? Why me?" Katrina smiled as she said "I couldn't think of a better person than you to help me tell him about our world, Lily and James's world. Plus, there's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled tearfully, and hugged her once again, and as she let go, she said "Now, let's go tell him!"

She said "Harry, dear, come sit at the table in the kitchen with us, we have something to tell you."

Harry obliged and as he joined them, Katrina smiled at him and Hagrid, and Hagrid said the four words that started it all: "Yer a wizard, Harry."


	11. Chapter 10

Raising Harry: Chapter 10

"I'm a what?" Harry asked disbelievingly, and Katrina said gently "A wizard, Harry. You can do magic, just like your mother and father."

Harry looked even more surprised, and said "N-no, that can't be, I'm, just, Harry. I don't even know how to do magic!"

Hagrid said as he chuckled slightly "Well, 'just Harry', 'ave ye ever noticed tha' strange, unexplainable things 'appen when ye were scared, or angry?"

Harry thought for a moment, and Katrina smiled as she said "I know it's a lot to take in, but you don't have to know everything about magic right away. This school is all about learning how to use magic, and you will do wonderfully, sweetheart. Your mother was a gifted witch, and your father was a very clever wizard, it's in your blood."

Harry smiled slightly, and Katrina said "And, Harry, there's one more thing we should tell you before we go somewhere else special to celebrate your birthday."

Harry nodded, and Katrina continued "Do you remember when Auntie and I told you about your parents and the evil man who killed them, and almost killed you?"

Harry nodded once again, and Katrina pressed on "Well, that despicable man was actually an evil wizard. Once it got out that your parents were killed by him, and you lived, it became known all around the world. In our world, the Wizarding World, you're famous. You are known by many as 'the boy who lived'."

Harry's emerald eyes widened in surprise, and asked "But...why did he want to kill me in the first place?"

Hagrid said "No on' knows, Harry. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em, maybe he jus' wanted te get rid of 'em since they were close to Dumbledore, or maybe he just liked killin' those who didn' agree with 'im."

Harry was quiet for a moment, and then he asked "Is he still alive?"

Katrina and Hagrid looked at each other, and Hagrid answered "They say he disappeared the night' he tried to kill ya, but no one really knows tha' either. But don' ye worry Harry, yer safe with Katrina 'ere as yer Mum, an' yer away from other witches and wizards who migh' blab to any of You-Know-Who's followers. With Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore protectin' ye too, yer goin' te be safe from anything he or his followers can do."

Harry nodded, but questioned "You-Know-Who? Does he have a name?"

Hagrid said "I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it,"

Katrina said "His name is Voldemort,", causing Hagrid to shudder, and she said "I don't believe in fearing his name. But Harry, sweetie, I just wanted to tell you this so that next year when you get your Hogwarts letter, and you come to school here, you wouldn't feel overwhelmed with it all then, okay?"

Harry nodded, and looked somewhat scared as he asked "What if I'm a terrible wizard? What if I can't do magic like everyone else? What if-?"

Katrina interrupted him as she put her hand over his comfortingly and said "Harry, you are related to the most brilliant witch and wizard I ever knew, and even if you aren't as good at it as they were, that doesn't make you any less of a person. You will always be a clever, caring and wonderful boy, and I KNOW you will become a great wizard."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, and she said "Well, Hagrid, what do you think? Should we head off, then?"

His eyes crinkled as he smiled through his heavily bearded face, and he said "Yeah! Let's get goin'," as he got up from his seat, and Katrina and Harry did too.

She took Harry's hand, and said "Now, for the fun part of your surprise!"

Harry grinned as he asked "Where are we going?"

Katrina said "You'll see!" as she too grinned, and the trio walked out with Hagrid, where he took a very dusty plastic cover off of what appeared to be a large motorcycle.

Harry's eyes widened, and Katrina asked "How did you get Sirius's bike?"

Hagrid said "I's a long story, I'll tell ye another tim'." She nodded skeptically, and he hopped on the driver's seat of the bike, and pointed to the sidecar attached to it and said "Hop in! There's room for ye both, I know i's a bit small, but ye both shoul' fit."

Katrina got into the sidecar first, and there was barely enough room for Harry to squeeze in in front of her, thankfully he had always been a skinny boy just like his father was, and she had always been slim.

Hagrid handed helmets and goggles to each of them before putting his own on, and once he finished, he put his large hands on the handles of the bike, and asked "Ready?"

Katrina smiled and said "Ready when you are!" and Harry said "Yeah," somewhat nervously.

Hagrid said with a grin "Hold on tight, now!" and Katrina wrapped her arms around Harry, while Harry held onto the sides of the sidecar.

Hagrid started the bike, causing a loud thundering sound, and the vehicle shook violently as he moved the bike forward, and in a moment they found themselves flying through the air.

Hagrid's shaggy hair flew behind him, as did Katrina's brown wavy hair, and both exchanged excited grins. Harry had a grin of his own as he enjoyed the strong breeze flying in his face, and felt the rush of adrenaline as they flew up into the clouds.

About an hour and a half later, they arrived in a dark, damp alley. As he parked the motorcycle, they all got out and left their helmets and goggles there and Hagrid put the keys in his pocket.

Hagrid smiled at Harry as they all went inside what appeared to be a pub called the "Leaky Cauldron", and Katrina held Harry's hand as they followed Hagrid quickly through the bar, trying to remain unnoticed. They slipped out the back door to the pub, and when they reached a brick wall, Harry said "We're at a dead end!"

Katrina smiled as she said with a wink "Not if you know the right combination."

Harry looked puzzled, but then Hagrid pulled out a small pink umbrella from his overcoat, and used it to tap a certain combination on the bricks of the wall. Sure enough, the bricks folded themselves away much to Harry's amazement, and they saw a beautiful town ahead of them.

Hagrid said "Welcome te Diagon Alley!"

Katrina grinned, and said "This is where witches and wizards shop, kind of like the village we live near, except no Muggles can shop here."

Harry looked confused for a second as he asked "Muggles?" Hagrid answered "Non-magic folk," Harry understood, and nodded as he looked around.

Katrina's warm hazel eyes watched Harry as he looked in awe of the place, and she let go of his hand as she said "Take a good look around and see where you'd like to go first."

He nodded and walked quickly to look through the windows of the shops, while Katrina and Hagrid hurried to keep up with him.

Hagrid said "I's goin' te be a long day," as he chuckled, and Katrina smiled as she said "Probably, but it's worth it to see a smile on his face." Hagrid nodded in agreement, and they continued following Harry as he peered into window after window in awe.


	12. Chapter 11

Raising Harry: Chapter 11

Harry couldn't believe his eyes! Everything was so…magical, and new and exciting he just wanted to see it all! He practically flew to every single window there was to look through, and with each one his smile grew wider and wider. Katrina and Hagrid (especially) had a hard time keeping up with him through the large crowd that always seemed to be there. Katrina always got lost in the crowd due to her being fairly short, and as she dipped, ducked and dodged through people, she saw Harry go into the bookshop. She smiled, and remembered that was the first store she went into as well on her first visit to Diagon Alley. She motioned for Hagrid to follow, and Hagrid said "I'll jus' wait out 'ere fer ya," Katrina nodded, knowing he'd probably have a hard time getting through the door anyways, and she went in.

As she arrived through the door, she saw Harry looking through the books on the shelves curiously, and she suddenly had a flashback to her first visit to the shop, when she met a certain handsome Marauder.

_August 20__th__, 1971 _

_An eleven-year-old Katrina Belmont was browsing through the bookshop, searching for the books that were listed on her Hogwart's supply list. She was a slim young girl with somewhat bushy brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes, wearing a pink tee-shirt, a pair of bell-bottom jeans, tan flip-flops, a pink headband and silver charm bracelet. She had trouble reaching the potions textbook she needed, and kept jumping up and down trying to reach it, and when she finally grabbed it, she fell to the ground, and the four other books she was holding fell all around her. _

_She groaned slightly, and she heard a timid voice ask "A-are you alright?" _

_She looked around to find the voice, and her eyes fell on a skinny boy who was taller than her, and had light brown hair with warm dark brown eyes and a couple of scars on his face. _

_She smiled at him and said "Oh, yeah I'm fine, I'm used to it haha," _

_He smiled slightly, but still seemed a bit timid, she got up and dusted herself off as the boy rushed over and helped her pick up her books, and as he handed them to her, she said "Thanks!" _

_He nodded, and she held out her hand, and said "Hi! I'm Katrina Belmont, and you are…?" _

_He hesitantly took her hand and shook it as he said "I'm Remus Lupin," _

_She grinned as she said "Nice to meet you! Are you going to Hogwarts too?" He nodded, and she said "I wonder what it's like; I didn't find out that I was a witch until a few days ago actually, when I got my Hogwarts letter," _

_He looked surprised as he asked "You're Muggleborn?" _

_She looked at him questioningly, and asked "Muggleborn?" _

_He said with a small smile "Oh, it means your family doesn't have magic folk in it. Muggles are another word for people who don't have magic." _

_She nodded understandingly as she said "Ohhh, well then yes I am, are you?" _

_He shook his head and said "No, I'm a Half-blood, my dad is a wizard, but my mum isn't." _

_She said "Oh. Well that's neat!" _

_They exchanged smiles, and she looked at the clock above the shelves as she said "Oh fiddlesticks! I promised my parents I'd meet them at the ice cream parlor around here in five minutes! I've got to go now, but it was nice to meet you Remus! I hope to see you on the train!" _

_He said "Nice to meet you too and yeah I'll look for you!" She grinned at him, and as she quickly carried her books to the register, she smiled to herself for making her first wizard friend. _

_Back to where we left off..._

"Uh, Mum?" asked Harry, and Katrina snapped out of her memory, and she smiled as she answered "Yes sweetheart?"

He asked "Um, are you okay?" She nodded and she said "Oh, yes I'm fine; I was just remembering my first time in this shop. Are you ready to go?"

He nodded, and she asked as they left the shop and regrouped with Hagrid "So, where to next Harry?" He looked around, and he saw that there was an ice cream parlor next door.

He asked "Can we get ice cream?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, and she said "How about we grab some lunch first, and then after looking through a couple more shops, we can go to the ice cream place. Sound good?"

He grinned and said "Okay!" and they looked to Hagrid, and he said "Sounds good te me!" Katrina grinned as she said "Alright! Let's go to the restaurant over there,"

About an hour later, once they finished their lunch of a hearty stew, crusty bread and cider, they walked outside and looked around. Harry thought about where he wanted to go next, when suddenly he noticed a girl about his age being dragged by her mother by the arm. When the woman let go, and shoved her inside a shop, Harry caught a glimpse of a bruise on her shoulder where the mother just let go. Harry frowned, and walked into the shop after them, and Katrina said "Harry, wait!" but he didn't listen.

He walked inside the shop, searching for the girl and her mother, when he spotted them by the cash register. The girl had tears in her eyes and looked frightened while the mother was talking to the man behind the counter. He looked at the girl, who had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes and wore a light blue t-shirt, dark jeans and blue sandals. He approached her, and asked "Are you alright?"

She looked startled as she looked at him, but answered "Yes, I'm okay."

Katrina found Harry and said "There you are! And I see you've made a friend! What's your name sweetie?" she added with a friendly smile, and the girl answered with a small smile "I'm Mary,"

Harry held out his hand and said "I'm Harry!"

They shook hands, and smiled at each other, but suddenly the mother turned around and said sternly "I thought I told you to stay quiet you little-" Katrina looked disapprovingly at the mother, and Mary's mother sniffed as she said "Come on darling, we have better things to do than chat with Mudbloods."

Katrina's mouth fell open, and Hagrid, who stood right behind her said "Now tha's not very nice, apologize te the lady,"

Mary's mother turned around and said "Oh shut up you big oaf!" Hagrid said angrily "Hol' on now, ye can't jus'-" but the woman left the shop, dragging Mary behind her, who had an apologetic look on her face as the door closed behind her.

Katrina was still in shock: she hadn't been called that since she was in school. Hagrid put his hand on her shoulder as he asked "You alright? Don' listen to 'er, she's just-"

Katrina smiled softly as she patted Hagrid's hand and took a deep breath as she said "It's okay Hagrid, I'm fine. I just hope that poor little girl is okay," Harry and Hagrid nodded solemnly, and Katrina said "Well Harry I think I could use that ice cream now, how about you?" Harry offered a small smile, and they headed out of the shop door. As they left, Katrina wiped away a tear that had trailed down her cheek, hoping Harry and Hagrid didn't notice, but they did, and frowned at each other. They went into the ice cream parlor, and ate their ice cream quietly, but it was still enjoyable.

They headed back to Hagrid's bike and hopped in, and soon once again they were flying through the air, back to Hogwarts.

Once they arrived, Katrina hugged Hagrid as she said goodbye, and as he let go of her, he said "Don' let people like tha' woman get ya down, now. Yer a wonderful person, Katrina, it don' matter if yer a Muggleborn." Katrina smiled softly as she said "Thanks, Hagrid. You're the best." Hagrid smiled, and then turned around and shook Harry's hand, which shook his whole arm as he said "Nice te see ya again Harry! Hope I'll be seein' ya again soon!" Harry grinned and said "Yeah!" Katrina put her arm around Harry as they walked inside the castle.

She said "Harry, I'm so sorry your birthday ended like that. I wanted it to be such an exciting day for you," Harry smiled as he said "It was, Mum. I didn't like that woman, and I feel bad for Mary, but it's not your fault. I still had a really nice day, thanks." She smiled as she hugged him, and he hugged her back. They continued walking until they met in front of Dumbledore's office, and McGonagall was there waiting.

McGonagall smiled as she said "Ah there you are! Did you have a nice day?"

Katrina smiled as Harry said "Yeah!" and they walked to Hogsmeade together where they all apparated back to McGonagall Mansion. As Katrina went inside, Harry stayed behind with McGonagall for a moment as he asked "Auntie? What does 'mudblood' mean?" McGonagall looked shocked, and said "It's a very cruel word, Harry! Where on earth did you hear that?"

Harry said quietly "A woman called Mum that today, and it hurt Mum a lot, so I was wondering what it means."

McGonagall calmed a bit as she said "Oh my, the poor dear. Well Harry, Ms. Belmont is a Muggleborn, her parents were not magical, and some people frown upon that. They are usually Purebloods, or people who are related to a long line of wizards on both their parent's sides. A 'mudblood' is a cruel word for people who are muggleborns, it means 'dirty blood'."

Harry frowned, and said "That's awful." McGonagall nodded, and said "Yes, well we'd better get inside before Ms. Belmont wonders what happened to us! I believe she baked you a cake for the occasion."

Harry grinned as he asked "Chocolate?"

She smiled as she said "I believe so!" and they headed inside, to find Katrina holding a chocolate cake with ten candles on it, just waiting for Harry to blow them out. Harry grinned as Katrina and McGonagall sang 'Happy Birthday' to him, and he wished for his Mum to never be called a 'mudblood' again.


	13. Chapter 12

Raising Harry: Chapter 12

_One year later…_

Harry awoke on the morning of his eleventh birthday with a grin: at the end of the summer, he would be going to Hogwarts. He quickly showered and dressed into a dark green t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown casual shoes. He adjusted his glasses, and ran his hand through his messy black hair as he ran down the stairs to find Katrina cooking in the kitchen.

He said "Hey Mum!" Katrina turned around and smiled warmly as she said "Happy Birthday sweetie! Breakfast will be ready in just a minute."

He nodded and asked "Do you need any help?" and she replied "Oh you're sweet, but no thank you."

She then said "But you can open your present, I got you a little something," He smiled and looked to the table to find a small, neatly wrapped crimson package. He tore off the wrapping paper gently and opened the box to find a box filled with about five boxes of chocolate frogs, a box of Bertie Bott's beans, and three pumpkin pasties. He grinned at the candies; this was a tradition of hers to give him a box of his favorite candies for special occasions and holidays. He hugged her from the side as he said "I love it Mum, thanks!"

She smiled as she replied "You're welcome! Now how does some chocolate chip pancakes with cheesy scrambled eggs and bacon sound?"

He grinned as he replied "Sounds great! And looks even better!" She kissed his cheek as she set his plate down in front of him, and got herself a plate too. Once they finished, Katrina asked "So Harry, what would you like to do today?"

Harry thought for a moment, and he asked "Could we get Hagrid to meet us at Diagon Alley?"

Katrina smiled as she said "I thought you might say that! Okay let me see what I can do," Harry nodded, and just as they got up from their seats, a grey-spotted owl swooped in through the open kitchen window, and sat on the kitchen table, a letter in its beak. Katrina smiled as she said "I think I know what this is, go on and take it Harry."

Harry took the letter gently from the owl's beak, and Katrina got a cookie from the jar on the counter and offered it to the owl, who accepted it gratefully as she stroked its back.

Harry opened the letter with slightly trembling fingers, and as he took it out, he read out loud "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

Katrina now had tears in her eyes as she knew that this was the year he would be going off to school, and she hugged Harry tightly as she said "Oh Harry, I can't believe that your time to go to Hogwarts has come already! It seems only yesterday we brought you here,"

She sniffled and wiped some tears from her eyes as she let go and he said "Oh Mum," she said with a slight laugh "I'm sorry dear, I can't help it," and she blew her nose into a tissue. She then stroked the owl again and asked "Can you wait here for a moment? I have a letter for you to take back," It waited patiently as Katrina wrote a quick letter to McGonagall asking if she could ask Hagrid to meet them at Diagon Alley after lunch and as she handed the letter to the owl, she said "Take it to Professor McGonagall, please."

It flew off, and she said to Harry "And now we wait, I'm going to change out of my pajamas and then we'll get started on our day here, okay?"

He nodded with a smile, and she went upstairs to shower. Once she finished she changed into a yellow tank top, a pair of white capris and white flip-flops, then she put her hair into a braid.

As she came down the stairs, Harry was cleaning up the dishes, and Katrina said "Oh Harry you didn't have to do that, especially on your birthday!"

He said "I know, but I wanted to anyways," with a smile, and she smiled back when the same grey owl flew through the window once again, dropping a letter into her hands. She opened the letter which read:

"Ms. Belmont,

Hagrid said he will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron around noon, and then the three of you can help Harry get his supplies for school after lunch. Have a good time, and please tell Harry Happy Birthday for me. 

Professor McGonagall"

Katrina looked at her watch, and grinned: It was 11:30. "Harry, dear! Hagrid will meet us at noon, so we'll get going in a little bit." Harry yelled from the living room "Okay!" Katrina smiled softly to herself, and found herself remembering when she first found out about Hogwarts, and recalled the day she made one of the best friends she ever had during her time at Hogwarts: 

_September 1__st__, 1971_

_ Young Katrina, dressed in a pink tank top, dark jeans, and pink and white sneakers, had just said 'goodbye' to her family, and was now dragging her trunk across the floor to find an empty compartment. She wiped a few tears from her eyes as she was sad to leave her family, but was also excited. She wondered if she'd see that boy Remus she ran into at the bookshop, but suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she collided with another student, causing them both to fall backwards with an 'oompf!'. Katrina winced in pain as her back hit her own trunk, and apparently the other person suffered a similar fate. Katrina said "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" as she stood up, holding out her hand to help the other person up, who said "Oh, yes I'm alright, you?" Katrina nodded, and as she let go once the person stood up, they looked at each other, and Katrina asked "Is this your first trip to Hogwarts as well?" the girl, who's skin tone was slightly darker than hers, had long, dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes, wore a yellow t-shirt, light jeans and white sneakers, nodded, and said "Yeah," Katrina nodded and said "Nice to meet you! I'm Katrina Belmont," as she held out her hand once again, this time to shake hands. The girl smiled and shook her hand as she said "I'm Arin, Arin Mystic, nice to meet you too! You want to share a compartment?" Katrina grinned as she said "Yeah!" They dragged their trunks down the hall, until they reached an empty compartment, and they helped each other fit their trunks on the shelves above. They each wiped their foreheads and sighed in relief once they finished, and collapsed into their seats across from each other. Katrina asked "So, when did you find out you were a witch?" Arin replied "The day I got my Hogwarts letter, actually!" Katrina said "Me too!" with a grin, and Arin asked "How did your parents react?" Katrina thought for a moment, and said "Well, my Dad kinda just shrugged and said "Congrats sweetie!" and my Mum was like "OH MY GOD is this real? This can't be real; witches aren't real, are they? Is this a joke? No it looks real! OH my!" It was too funny!" Katrina then started laughing, and Arin laughed with her. Katrina wiped tears from her eyes as she settled down and asked "How about yours?" Arin too thought for a moment, and she said "My Mom was like "Oh, well, this is…unexpected, and um, great? Yeah great, that's great sweetheart." And my dad was like "Nope, that's just junk mail honey, don't worry about it," and when he tried to throw it away, it somehow kept reappearing! His face was priceless when he finally realized that it was real!" they then started laughing again, and Katrina said "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," and they grinned at each other. Little did they know how that would be true. _

_Back to where we were before… _

"Mum?" Harry asked, causing her to snap out of her memory, "Hmm?" Katrina said, and she looked at her watch, which read 11:58, and she said "Oh! Let's go dear, sorry!" and they headed to the door.

Katrina said "Okay, Harry, we're going to apparate this time, you might feel a little sick afterwards, but it'll go away after a few moments. Got your letter with you?"

Harry nodded, and she said "Okay, now take hold of my arm," and with a 'POP'! they were off to the Leaky Cauldron.

They arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry looked a bit pale, and Katrina put her hand gently on his cheek and asked "Oh, you alright dear?" he nodded, and she said "Alright, we'll wait out here for a minute so you can get some fresh air to help you feel better."

He nodded gratefully, and she said "After lunch we'll go ahead and get all your school supplies, okay?" causing him to grin.

After a minute, they went inside and immediately saw Hagrid standing at the bar, talking to the bartender, who asked "Here for a drink, Hagrid?" he shook his head, and said "Nope, got som' Hogwarts business te take care of!" as he saw Katrina and Harry come in.

Katrina hugged Hagrid as she said "Hagrid! How are you?" he hugged her back and said "I'm alright, how 'bout yerself? An' hullo Harry!" as Katrina let go and replied "I'm great!" and Harry grinned.

Hagrid said "I think we'll 'ave a bite te eat before headin' to Diagon Alley, though, Tom."

The bartender nodded, but noticed the scar on Harry's forehead, and said "Bless my soul! It's Harry Potter!" at that moment, the whole restaurant froze with an eerie silence, but then suddenly bustled with energy as all the people came forward to shake his hand and look at 'the boy who lived'.

Katrina was shoved out of the way, and Hagrid had a hard time standing there as well!

"Mr. Potter, very pleased to meet you at last!" "I can't tell you what an honor it is!" "Ohh this is a treat!" as Harry's hand was jerked from person to person to shake hands, and he tried to smile at all of them, but it was a bit overwhelming.

Then there was a pause as a man wearing a purple turban and tan robes came up and said "H-h-arry, P-p-potter! V-very p-p-pleased to m-meet you."

Hagrid smiled as he approached Harry and said "Ah! Professor Quirrell! Didn' expect te see ya 'ere! Harry, he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts,"

Harry smiled and said "Oh, well pleased to meet you, Professor!" Quirrell didn't want to shake anyone's hand, but said "N-not that you n-need it, e-eh, P-p-potter?" with a shaky laugh, and Harry looked slightly confused, but nodded.

Hagrid said "Well we'd best be off," and they found Katrina sitting at a table not too far away.

After a nice lunch of pot roast and crusty bread, they were ready to go shopping in Diagon Alley. They went to the brick wall once again and Hagrid used his pink umbrella to tap the combination, letting them inside.

Harry was still amazed at the scenery, and the bustling streets and colorful shops, and Katrina asked "So, where should we go first, dear?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then said "Well the letter says I need a wand, robes, a cauldron, dragon-hide gloves, books, and an owl is optional?"

Katrina laughed as she noticed his confused expression, and said "I know it sounds weird, but yes we do need to get you all these things, but oh! First, we should go to Gringotts, that's where all your money is kept!"

Harry asked "I have money?"

Hagrid chuckled as he said "Ye don' think yer parent's didn' leave ye anything fer ya, do ya?" and they headed towards the bank.

Katrina said before they entered "Now Harry, the people, er, I mean, magical beings, that run this place are Goblins, which aren't always the nicest of people, but they ensure the safety of your money."

Harry gulped slightly, but nodded, and Hagrid added "No safer place, 'xcept maybe Hogwarts," and they went inside.

Once Harry got to his vault and took out some of his money, which he was very surprised to see, and Hagrid visited a vault, taking a very strange small package out of it, they left, and Katrina suggested that Harry should get his robes from Madam Malkins. Katrina took Harry inside, and waited as Harry was fitted into his Hogwarts robes, and once Madam Malkin finished and they purchased the robes and outfits, they were off.

Soon they got the cauldron, books and gloves, and their last stop was at Ollivanders, and Katrina went with Harry as Hagrid said "I'll be righ' back, there's somethin' I've gotta do first."

Katrina nodded, and the two went inside. Katrina called out "Mr. Ollivander?", who appeared from behind a row of boxes, and said "Why, Ms. Belmont! How good to see you dear girl! Let's see now, is your wand still good, five and a half inches with a unicorn tail core I recall?"

Katrina smiled and replied "It's still in good condition, and you recall correctly! It's now Harry's turn to get a wand though,"

Mr. Ollivander said "I wondered when I'd be seeing you in my shop, Mr. Potter; let us see what wand fits you. The wand does choose the wizard, you know."

Katrina nodded for him to follow Mr. Ollivander, who pulled a box from the shelf, and said "Now, go on and give it a wave," and Harry did, causing all the wand boxes in one row to fly off the shelves.

Katrina winced, and Mr. Ollivander said "Nope, perhaps not that one. Try this one," as he handed Harry another one, but when Harry waved this one, a vase with a flower in it shattered to pieces, and Mr. Ollivander said "Nope, not that one either. Tricky! But not to worry, we will find one for you."

He was quiet for a moment as he said "I wonder…" as he handed Harry another wand, and when Harry held it, it suddenly became windy around Harry, causing his hair to be tousled, revealing his scar.

Katrina's eyes widened, and Mr. Ollivander said "Curious, very curious…"

Harry looked to him questioningly as he asked "Sorry, but what's curious, sir?"

Mr. Ollivander said "It's curious that this wand should be yours, because the phoenix whose feather is the heart of your wand only gave one other feather, and that feather remains in the wand that gave you that very scar."

Katrina looked startled, and put her hands on Harry's shoulders behind him, as Mr. Ollivander said "Oh yes, he did terrible things, but great. I believe we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

Once they bought their wand and were on their way out, Hagrid knocked on the window, holding a gold cage with a snowy white owl in it, and Harry grinned, as did Katrina.

As they went outside, Katrina said "So that's where you went off to! Aw Hagrid how sweet of you!"

Hagrid smiled and said "Happy Birthday Harry! Oh, and I've got somethin' else fer ya 'ere. I er, might 'ave sat on it by accident, but it'll taste alright I hope, I made it meself!" as he handed Harry a slightly squashed box, and Harry opened it, and saw a chocolate cake with "Happy Birthday Harry!" written messily in green icing.

Harry grinned and said "Thanks, Hagrid!"

Katrina smiled warmly, and said "Hagrid, you dear man!"

Hagrid smiled and said "It was no trouble 't all! Well, I've got te get back, but it was good te see ye both, I'll see ya at Hogwarts, Harry!"

Katrina hugged Hagrid once again, saying "It was wonderful to see you! I will try and visit for tea, too!"

Hagrid said "Please do! I don' see enough of ye anymore!" And he headed off for Hogwarts, and Katrina asked "So, you ready to go back home?"

Harry nodded, and they apparated back to McGonagall mansion.

The rest of the day, they relaxed and had a slice or two of Hagrid's chocolate cake while talking about Hogwarts, and when McGonagall got home, she surprised Harry with a new trunk for all his school supplies. Harry was now more excited than ever to get to Hogwarts and experience the magic.


	14. Chapter 13

Raising Harry: Chapter 13

_A month and a day later… _

Today was the day: Harry was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Katrina woke up feeling excited for him and sad all at once: she knew Harry would have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, but she would miss him so! She knew it would be good for them, but at the same time she knew she was going to miss seeing his smiling face every day until the next summer. She felt as if she wanted to cry, but took a deep breath as she got out of bed, and looked at the clock: it was nine o'clock; she had to hurry since the train leaves at eleven precisely! McGonagall was already at the school, the first day back was always busy, especially since she was the Deputy Headmistress.

Katrina quickly got out of bed, startling her cat as she ran into the bathroom and showered. She picked out a red-floral dress that flowed down to her knees, and white sandals to go with it. She decided to put her hair partially-up, and put her favorite little silver necklace on before putting on a little makeup and heading down the stairs quickly to start breakfast. She would have woken Harry up, but she wanted him to get as much sleep as possible for his exciting day! She made cheesy-scrambled eggs on toast, making sandwiches, and a nice fruit salad to go with it. Soon enough she heard someone bounding down the stairs, wearing a dark blue polo shirt with light blue jeans and white sneakers, his emerald eyes shining with excitement behind his round glasses.

"Morning, Mum!" Harry said with a grin, and Katrina replied "Morning, dear! Today's the big day! You excited?"

He nodded with a smile, but looked also a bit nervous, which Katrina noticed as she handed him his plate of breakfast.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, and he sighed as he said "What if I don't make any friends? What if I'm the worst wizard at Hogwarts?"

Katrina sat down across from him and put her hand on his as she said "Aw honey, I had exactly the same fears at your age, but you know what? You WILL make friends, and you will be a fantastic wizard. And you know why?"

He shook his head "no" and she continued with a smile "Because you have your parent's blood flowing in your veins, and they are watching over you."

She had tears in her eyes, and she went over and hugged him tightly, and said "And you have me, too Harry."

He mumbled into her shoulder "I know, Mum."

She wiped tears from her eyes, and said "Alright, now, let's hurry and eat! We have to be at King's Cross by 10:40 at least!"

Harry nodded with a small smile as they ate quickly, and once they finished, Katrina put their plates in the sink, and she rushed upstairs with him to help him make sure that he had everything packed.

"Okay, so you've got your robes and all your clothes packed?" she asked, and Harry nodded. She asked "All your books, your cauldron, and your wand?" he nodded, and she asked "Your toiletries, including your tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo, comb-"

Harry interrupted saying "Muuum!" in a slightly embarrassed tone.

She laughed and said "Okay okay, I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure. Okay let's go, I'll take your owl, and then we can carry your trunk down the stairs together."

He nodded, and she asked "By the way, what did you decide to name her, she's beautiful!"

Harry said "I saw the name Hedwig in a book, so I think I'll call her that."

She nodded, and said "It sounds kind of regal, I like it!" with a smile.

As they carried it all down the stairs, she took a deep breath, and asked "So, are you ready, dear?" He took a look around, and nodded and she said "Alright, it's time to go; we'll have to apparate again," Harry nodded, and she said "Alright, hold on to my arm, as well as your trunk." He did as he was asked, and with a 'POP!' they went to King's Cross.

They appeared right in front of the King's Cross building, and Katrina asked "Do you feel okay?" He nodded, but looked somewhat pale. She said "Alright, take a deep breath of fresh air, and we'll wait a minute," she looked at her watch: it read 10:52. "Oh goodness! Alright it's time to get to Platform 9 ¾!"

He nodded, and they rushed, Hedwig in her cage and his trunk in hand. As they got to the wall between Platforms nine and ten, she said "Okay, Harry: This is part of the magic, we're going to run through that wall." Harry looked shocked, and she said "On the count of three, we'll run into it: one…two…three!" And they ran into the wall, and soon found themselves staring at the Hogwarts Express, at which Harry looked amazed.

She smiled at the awe in his emerald eyes, and said "Alright Harry, it's time for you to go. Oh I'm going to miss you so much!"

As she hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back, and she said "I love you, Harry."

He replied "I love you too, Mum," and she kissed his cheek as she let go of him and said "Hogwarts is waiting," with a smile.

He smiled back, and took his trunk and owl onto the train. As soon as he got on the train, tears streamed down her face: Her little boy was growing up. As the train started to leave, and the whistle sounded, she saw him appear in a compartment window, and he smiled as he waved to her. She waved back, and blew a few kisses to him as she watched the train carry him farther and farther away.

She then blew her nose into a tissue, and the tears still streamed down her face, but then she heard a kindly voice say behind her say "Oh, I know dear it's always hard, especially for the first one,"

Katrina turned around, and saw a slightly plump woman with red hair, wearing a tan cardigan over a brown dress.

Katrina smiled as she nodded, and the woman said "My sixth son just left for his first time at Hogwarts too, what's your name dear?"

Katrina dabbed at her eyes, and then held out her hand as she said "I'm Katrina Belmont, and you are?"

She took her hand and said "I'm Molly, Molly Weasley, and this is my youngest, and my only daughter, Ginny."

Katrina smiled as she said "So nice to meet you both, and thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate it."

Molly smiled, and asked "How would you like to come back and have a cup of tea with me at my home? You seem like you could do with some cheering up and a spot of tea."

Katrina smiled and said "That would be lovely actually, thank you so much!"

Soon she found herself apparating back with Molly and Ginny, and sitting at Molly's kitchen table with a nice pot of tea, and wonderful new friend.

_On the Hogwarts Express…_

Harry sighed as he thought 'this is it: I'm going to Hogwarts. I wonder which House I'll be sorted into…'

His thoughts we interrupted by a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, who wore a white t-shirt with light-blue jeans and white and blue sneakers as she poked her head in the compartment.

She asked timidly "Harry?" Harry looked alarmed to see "Mary!" she smiled, and he said "Come on in!" to which she replied "Thanks," and she sat down across from him.

He asked "So, how are things?" She looked sad as she looked out the window, and he frowned as he said "That bad, huh?"

She nodded, and said "But I don't wanna talk about it, if that's okay,"

He said "Oh yeah, that's fine! So are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

She nodded, and just as she was about to ask him the same question, a red-headed boy poked his head into the compartment as well, and asked "Would you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Harry said "Sure!" and the boy came in and sat down next to Mary, and he said "Ron Weasley by the way,"

Harry said "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron and Mary both looked shocked, and Ron asked "Do you really have that, um, scar?"

Harry nodded, and lifted up his messy hair to reveal the scar, to which Ron replied "Wicked!" as he looked in awe, but then caught himself staring, and asked Mary "Who are you by the way?" she said shyly "I'm Mary, Mary Black."

Ron nodded to her, and then the trolley filled with candies pulled up, and the woman asked "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Mary and Ron looked tempted, and Harry noticed, so he said "We'll take three pumpkin pasties, three chocolate frogs, three packs of licorice wands, and three boxes of Bertie Botts, please," as he pulled out the galleons he had left from his trip to Gringotts, and he handed out the candies he bought for each of them.

Mary smiled gratefully as she said "Thank you!" and Ron said "Yeah! Thanks Harry!" Harry smiled as he said "Anytime!"

They spent a good amount of the train ride talking and laughing, and after their candies were finished, a bushy-haired brunette in her Hogwarts robes came in and asked "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one,"

They all shook their heads "no" and the girl said "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" as she noticed his lightning bolt scar, and he smiled and nodded, and she said "I'm Hermione Granger, and you two are?" as she looked at the other two.

Ron replied with his last mouthful of Pumpkin pasty "Ron Weasley, and this is Mary Black,"

Hermione looked somewhat disgusted at Ron, but offered a small smile to Mary, and said "Pleasure. You all should put on your robes; I expect we'll be arriving shortly. Oh, and by the way, Ron, you've got dirt on your nose," and she left the compartment, leaving the trio somewhat bewildered.

Harry laughed and said "This is going to be a fun year!" Mary and Ron laughed too, and Harry realized that maybe his Mum was right: He would make some friends after all.


	15. Chapter 14

Raising Harry: Chapter 14

By the time the Hogwarts Express had pulled into the station, Harry, Ron and Mary had changed into their Hogwarts robes and got off the train.

Harry suddenly heard a familiar voice holler out to the students "Firs' Years follow me now, come on! Le's keep on movin'!"

Harry said "Hagrid!", who looked down at Harry with a smile, and said "Good te see ye again, Harry!", and Ron and Mary looked up in awe of the half-giant.

He said "Alrigh' now, everyone le's get te the boats an' head to the castle, righ' this way!" as he led them to the boats, and instructed three children at a time to get into each boat.

All the children looked in awe of the castle as they approached it, seeing the lights coming from inside glowing brightly in the nighttime. The stars shined brightly above them as well, and Harry grinned at his new friends Ron and Mary, who were in the same boat (figuratively and physically).

Once they arrived inside, Hagrid led them to the doors of the Dining Hall, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. Harry was about to run to her and hug her, but then remembered their conversation that no one must know that she helped raise him, so he just smiled at her, and she smiled back and winked quickly. She then put on a serious face as all the children gathered around, and Hagrid said "Here's te First Years, Professor!"

"Thank you, Hagrid!" she said, and then continued as he left "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Professor McGonagall-"

"TREVOR! There you are!" a boy shouted as he found his frog at Professor McGonagall's feet, as he ran forward to grab him.

Professor McGonagall looked sternly down at the slightly pudgy boy, who retreated into the crowd with a blush from causing so much attention.

She continued, and said "This school will be your home until the next Summer, as it will be so for the next seven years. You will each be sorted into a House, the Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Whichever House you will be sorted into, will become your family. Any victories will win you points towards your House, any rule-breaking will lose you points. These points are tallied up at the end of the year, and whichever House earns the most points will win the House Cup. You all will enter the Dining Hall shortly, in the meantime please wait here, I will be right back."

She went inside the doors behind her, and just as she did a pale-faced, blonde-haired boy with a smug expression on his face stepped out to face Harry.

"So it's true, Harry Potter is in our midst this year," he said, and suddenly the group of children started whispering Harry's name.

Harry looked slightly uncomfortable, and the boy continued "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,"

Mary's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything: she had heard her Mum talk about him a few times while she was locked in her room.

Ron snorted at the name, and Draco turned to him and said "Think that's funny, do you? Says the one in hand-me-down robes and bright orange hair, you must be a Weasley."

Ron then frowned, earning a glare from Mary. Draco said as two other boys came up behind him "This is Crabbe, and Goyle." He then held out his hand, and said "I can help you pick out the right sort of friends from the wrong sort."

Harry looked unphased at Draco's hand and as he looked at him in the eye, he said bluntly but confidently "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Draco glared coldly at Harry, but just then Professor McGonagall came back, and Draco went back into the crowd, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

McGonagall announced "Alright now, it's time for the sorting!" as she ushered the students through the large opened doors into the Dining Hall. The students looked in awe once again at the large crowd of older students, as well as the ceiling, which depicted a starry night just like outside!

Hermione's voice was heard by Harry, Ron and Mary as she said "I read about that ceiling in Hogwarts, a History; it's an enchantment,"

As the lines of First years stopped at the front of the room, Professor McGonagall took her place next to a somewhat tall stool with an old, worn-looking wizard hat. The said hat then gave a speech, much to the surprise of the First Years, in a high-pitched voice about Hogwarts and its Houses.

Once the hat finished, McGonagall announced "Now, when I call your name, you will come up here, sit on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will announce which House you will be sorted into, and then you may go take a seat at your House table."

She read aloud "Bones, Susan." A small girl came forward nervously, and as she sat on the stool, she jumped as the hat was placed on her head, and shouted almost immediately "HUFFLEPUFF!" McGonagall smiled at the broad grin on the little girl's face as she got off the stool and ran to the House table, where the other Hufflepuffs cheered and clapped as they welcomed her.

McGonagall then read once more: "Ball, Crystal!" as a girl with light brown hair with streaks of red in it ran up to the stool, and sat down as the hat was placed on her head, and the hat shouted: "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl grinned and suddenly the streaks of red in her hair became bright pink as she ran to the Hufflepuff table, which once again exploded with cheers.

"Granger, Hermione!" and the brown, bushy-haired girl that Harry, Ron and Mary had encountered on the train looked a little nervous as she murmured to herself "Just relax." Ron whispered to Harry "Mental, that one, I'm telling you," Harry nodded, but didn't necessarily agree, as he was quite nervous himself! Hermione climbed up onto the stool, and the hat said "Hmmm, plenty of brain I see, you would do splendid in Ravenclaw, but you are brave of heart, so I will put you in…" and the hat then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The students from the Gryffindor table roared with cheers, and Hermione grinned as she ran to join them.

"Black, Mary!" Mary suddenly paled even more than she already was, and Harry sent her a reassuring smile as she walked up to the stool and sat down, and the hat was placed on her head. It said "So, another Black, eh? You know most of your family has been in Slytherin, but there have been a few exceptions that have been made in the past. Let's see…how about…" and the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the table once again exploded with cheers as Mary ran to the table with a grin.

"Malfoy, Draco!" Draco strutted over to the stool with pride, and the hat had barely touched his head before shouting out "SLYTHERIN!" and the Slytherin students cheered as he joined them.

"Willow, Layla!" A girl with long, brown hair and bright green eyes had come forth to sit on the stool, and as the hat was placed on her head, it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and applauded once again as she ran over, and Crystal and Layla grinned at each other as they had become friends on the train and looked forward to being in the same House.

"Weasley, Ronald!" and suddenly Ron looked pale green as he walked up to the stool nervously, and he jumped as the hat started talking to him once it was placed on his head "Another Weasley, eh? I know just where to put you…" and it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron sank in relief as he knew he was sorted into the same House as his brothers Percy, Fred and George, who all cheered as their little brother came to join them.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall smiled at Harry, and he smiled nervously back at her as he sat on the stool, and the hat said "Hmmm…interesting, very interesting…you've got a lot of courage, a lot of heart, and not a bad mind either, you would do well in Slytherin…"

Harry's heart pounded in his chest, and he mumbled in a chant "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin…"

The hat then said "Not Slytherin, eh? You would do well there, but if you're sure…better be…" and the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry grinned as he couldn't wait to join his friends, and the Gryffindor table cheered even louder as they welcomed "The boy who lived" into their House.  
"Longbottom, Neville!" The slightly pudgy boy from the train stepped forward nervously, and pocketed his toad as he sat on the stool, and hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table once again cheered as Neville smiled and ran over to sit there.

Once the rest of the First Years were sorted and seated at their corresponding tables, Professor Dumbledore, who wore purple robes, called for everyone's attention as he said "Before we begin our magnificent feast, I'd like to give a couple of announcements. First of all, all students are forbidden from entering the Dark Forest, as it is a very dangerous place. Secondly, Mr. Flich has reminded me to tell you that the third floor is also forbidden, as I'm sure many of you would rather not experience a most painful death. I'd also like to take the time to announce a new teacher here at Hogwarts: Ms. Arin Mystic."

He looked to her as she stood up at the staff's table right behind him. She was a very pretty young woman with slightly darker skin, medium-length black, darkish-brown hair, and was very smartly dressed in a red cardigan, white blouse and a black skirt.

She grinned at the students, as well as the rest of the staff, and Dumbledore continued, saying "She will be an Assistant, as well as a tutor, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She also wanted for me to say that if anyone wishes for help in Herbology, Muggle Studies, or Potions, she would be willing to tutor for those classes as well."

She nodded as she sat back down, and as she did so, Dumbledore said "With that being said, let the feast begin with these few words: Blubber, Boggle, Tweak, thank you."

Suddenly, all the tables in the Dining Hall filled with plates of every kind of food you could imagine: Roast beef, roast chickens, mashed potatoes, sausages, rolls, salads, bowls of fruit, along with many other types of food magically appeared. Harry and Ron grinned at each other, and dug in. Hermione, Harry, and Mary politely took portions of food, while Ron grabbed a leg of the roast chicken, and began eating it noisily right off the bone.

Right as he finished that one and was about to grab another, a ghostly head popped right in front of his hand, and said "Good evening!" and Ron practically leaped from his seat in horror, at which Harry and Mary wanted to laugh.

Percy said "Hullo Sir Nicolas!" and a boy named Seamus shouted from across the table "I know you! You're Nearly-Headless Nick!" the ghost sighed and said gloomily "I prefer Sir Nicolas if you don't mind,"

Hermione put her fork down gently on her plate as she asked curiously "Nearly Headless? How can you be Nearly-"

Percy interrupted her, saying "Trust me, you don't want to know, it isn't a pretty sight, especially during a meal." Hermione looked surprised, but nodded, still wondering what it meant.

Seamus was talking to the students surrounding him "Me Dad's a Muggle, me Mum's a witch, a bit of a shocker when he found out!" causing them all to chuckle.

Harry looked at the staff table, and noticed a man with slightly greasy, straight black hair, pale skin and dark eyes was staring at him, and he felt a shooting pain from the scar on his forehead.

He held it for a second, and as it went away, he asked Percy "Who's the Professor sitting next to Professor Quirrell?"

Percy replied "Oh that's Professor Snape, he teaches Potions. Not the nicest one, he's a bit of a git actually. Everyone knows that he's wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for years, so that probably hasn't helped his mood."

Harry nodded, and said "Thanks."

Once everyone finished their meals, Dumbledore said a few more random words before the dinner dishes were cleared away, and replaced with desserts of all kinds. Harry, who barely had enough room for dessert, managed to eat a small slice of his favorite dessert: Treacle Tart.

Once desserts had been eaten, Dumbledore announced "And now it is time for everyone to head to their dormitories. First Years please follow the designated Prefects of your House to get to your Common Rooms, and I bid you all a warm welcome and a restful night's sleep for your first day of classes tomorrow."

Soon all the First Years followed the Prefects to their House Common Rooms to get settled, and Harry looked in awe of the staircases that seemed to move frequently. Percy announced to the Gryffindor First Years "Beware of the staircases; they like to change."

Once they reached a portrait of a plump woman, the First Years were startled when the Portrait began to talk and move, and asked "Password?"

Percy replied "Cabot Draconis."

The Portrait swung open, and led to a large but cozy room, with crimson sofas scattered around, chestnut tables and chairs, and a large fireplace.

Percy announced to where the dormitories for Girls and Boys were located, and the students all went off to their beds, to find their school trunks, uniforms and supplies all neat and ready next to their beds.

Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow on his bed right after changing into his pajamas. Harry changed into his pajamas, but he couldn't sleep just yet. Instead he saw a window that looked out into the night's sky, and he sat right down next to it, gazing into the stars as he thought about all that had happened that day. He felt overjoyed that he had some new friends, and was happy with his choice of House, but he did miss his Mum, and wondered if she missed him too.

He stared out the window a little while longer before finally climbing into his bed, taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand as he did so. He soon fell asleep, and little did he know that miles away, Katrina had been thinking about him all day, and her last thought before falling asleep was that she hoped he was happy.


	16. Chapter 15

Raising Harry: Chapter 15

Katrina awoke the next morning, and after showering and dressing, she did what she usually did: Went to Harry's room to check on him. As she headed towards his room, she remembered the events of the day before, and that Harry wasn't there: he was at Hogwarts. She opened the door to his room and walked inside; his bed was made somewhat messily, and she chuckled at the books and socks scattered on the floor. She sniffled as she thought about how she would miss seeing his smiling face and eager-to-learn attitude each day. She picked up his dirty socks and threw them into his laundry hamper, put the books back on his bookshelf, and made his bed up neatly. As she finished, she sat down on the bed and looked around the room, and thought "So this is what it would be like for the next four months until the holidays." She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, and thought to herself "Now, don't make such a fuss. Harry will be back sooner than you think. Plus you can send him owls, and check with McGonagall to make sure he's alright. Cheer up Katrina, in the meantime just relax and start thinking about what you will get for Harry for the holidays!" She smiled softly to herself, and walked slowly out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Once she arrived in the kitchen, she spread some strawberry preserves on a piece of apple bread (she had made the other day when she got home from visiting with her new friend Molly) and made herself a cup of English Breakfast tea. She took a bite of the bread and sipped her tea as she thought about Harry, Sirius, and Remus. She still firmly believed that Sirius was innocent, and as she went over the whole ordeal in her mind for perhaps the thousandth time over the past ten years, an owl swooped in through the window. It landed on the table, right in front of her, and she said "Well, hello there," as she offered it a piece of her slice of bread, which it gratefully accepted, and she laughed as she opened the letter it had dropped in her hands. It read:

"Dear Ms. Belmont,

I wished to inform you of two matters: One, that Harry was sorted into the Gryffindor House. Minerva is very proud of course; as I'm sure you are as well, especially since James and Lily were also sorted into Gryffindor when they were his age. The other matter I wished to bring to your attention is that a year and a half ago, a new Prime Minister was chosen. He often seeks my counseling and advice, you may either choose to use this information, or not. It is entirely up to you.

Albus Dumbledore"

Katrina grinned as she read it, at learning of Harry's sorting and at Dumbledore's clever way of saying "Don't give up on your friend just yet." She put on her pink hooded-jacket, and decided that maybe she should pay a visit to this new Prime Minister as she headed out the door.

_Back at Hogwarts…_

Harry awoke the next morning, thinking that all that had happened the day before had only been a dream. But as he looked around the room, he realized that it wasn't a dream: it was real. He grinned in anticipation as he grabbed his glasses from his nightstand, and excitedly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower and change into his school robes. Once he finished, he looked over to Ron's bed, and noticed that he was just waking up. He walked over to Ron and asked "Meet you down at breakfast?"

Ron nodded sleepily, and dragged his feet over to the bathroom to get ready for the day as well. Harry went down the changing staircases carefully and went into the Dining Hall, where he saw Mary and Hermione talking as they ate at the Gryffindor table. He tried to ignore the pointing and whispers of other students as he went to join the girls.

He said "Hullo!" and Mary and Hermione replied in unison "Good Morning!" cheerfully.

He fixed himself a plate of bacon, toast and scrambled eggs and a goblet of pumpkin juice, and about ten minutes later Ron came in and sat down next to Harry.

As he fixed himself a plate piled high with bacon and hash-brown potatoes, he asked "Anyone get their schedules yet?"

Hermione answered "After breakfast we are to go ask the Heads of our Houses for them and hurry to our first class of the day."

Ron nodded, and they ate in silence for a few moments before a ghost came whizzing through the Hall, dropping textbooks onto the tables, causing the food to splatter everywhere.

McGonagall shouted sharply "PEEVES I'M WARNING YOU!"

The mischief-making ghost said in a semi-high pitched squeaky voice "Aww little Firsties! What fun I shall have for the next few weeks!" and then he floated quickly out.

Harry, Ron, Mary and Hermione all looked at each other, both thankful that the textbooks didn't land near them, and scared to think about running into Peeves from now on. They quickly finished their breakfasts and walked up to Professor McGonagall together to get their schedules.

Hermione went first, and McGonagall handed it to her, saying "Here you go Ms. Granger." Hermione smiled, and said "Thank you, Professor!" as she walked back to her seat.

Mary and Ron too got their schedules and headed back to their seats.

McGonagall handed Harry his schedule, and said in a low voice "Harry, we're very proud of you, and your parents would have been quite proud that you were sorted into Gryffindor as well."

Harry smiled softly, and headed back to his seat. Apparently they all had their classes together, which made them happy as they had seemed to become fast friends. They all quickly headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room to get their things for their first class: Herbology.

_Back to where we left off with Katrina…_

Katrina apparated to the Ministry of Magic, and as she reached the Prime Minister's office, she asked the secretary if she could meet with him. She replied "I'm afraid Mr. Fudge is out with a co-worker at this time."

Katrina said "Well, I can wait I suppose," the secretary nodded, and Katrina sat down on the sofa in the office. About twenty minutes later, Katrina noticed a somewhat large man wearing a blue suit and fedora talking to a man in black robes, with semi-long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

She recognized the blonde-haired man, and he apparently recognized her as well. Much to her dismay, he said "Why, Katrina Belmont! It's been a long time since we left Hogwarts, hasn't it?"

She said politely but without a smile, "Hello Lucius Malfoy, yes it has."

He asked "What are you doing here of all places?" with a slight tone of disgust.

She answered, "Well frankly, Lucius it's none of your business, but let's just say I'm here to help out a friend."

He said, ignoring her first comment, "I wouldn't happen to know this friend of yours, would I?" She replied "You probably do, but I would rather not discuss it with you at this time. It's a matter between myself and the Prime Minister, if I may speak with him."

She looked to the Prime Minister with pleading hazel eyes, and he said with a slight smile "Of course, please do come in," as he entered his office.

She was about to follow him, but was stopped by Lucius as he said "This, friend of yours wouldn't happen to be Sirius Black, would it?"

Her eyes widened, but then turned into a glare at Lucius, and he said with a smug grin "Well I'm afraid that Mr. Black will be in Azkaban for many more years to come…"

She held her glare and he said "If I were you, I wouldn't waste your time trying to convince the Minister to free him. As far as those with power in the Ministry are concerned, Sirius Black is quite guilty."

Katrina said angrily but simply "Go to Hell."

She then quickly walked into the Minister's office, and took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. Lucius always managed to get under her skin, but she was not going to give up on her friend.


	17. Chapter 16

Raising Harry: Chapter 16

Katrina managed to calm herself down, and as she closed the door, and the Minister sat down at his desk, he looked concerned as he asked "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and said "Yes, I'm sorry,"

He said "No, no it's quite alright, m' dear. What did you say your name was again?"

She replied with a small smile "I'm Katrina Belmont, sir."

She held out her hand, and he got up and shook it, saying "I'm Cornelius Fudge. Pleased to meet you, but what is it you are here to see me about?"

He sat back down in his chair, and motioned for her to sit down in one of the guest chairs.

She complied and sat down, and started by saying "Well, you see, when I was in school, I had a friend who always there for me right when I needed him. I'm a Muggleborn, which didn't bode well when I was attending school at Hogwarts during a time when You-Know-Who was gathering his followers and their families. My friends and I were often bullied because of our non-magical backgrounds, but this friend of mine, as well as his friends, always stood up for us. He has done so much for me, and ten years ago, he was wrongfully accused of murdering thirteen people, including one of his best friends. I decided that day that I would do everything in my power to help him, just as he would do for me. Yes, Sirius Black is my friend."

Mr. Fudge looked quite stunned, and was about to talk, but Katrina held her hand up signaling him to pause, and continued briefly "I know what everyone has probably told you about him, especially Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you I know Sirius Black, and he is no killer. He couldn't kill anyone; you must believe me, sir."

Tears began to stream down her face as she thought of the last time she visited him ten years ago. Mr. Fudge looked sympathetic, and handed her a tissue as he said "Ms. Belmont I'm sorry that you had to go through all that, and Mr. Black may have been a good friend. But I'm sorry; I find it hard to believe that he didn't kill those people. You see, I was there on the scene right after it happened." Her tear-filled hazel eyes widened, and he nodded solemnly as he said "Oh yes, I was there. Mr. Black was laughing maniacally as the twelve Muggles lay dead, and a pile of ash and a lone finger that was left of Mr. Pettigrew."

Katrina replied "I read what happened, sir, but there has to be another explanation! What if he was framed? What if someone else betrayed the Potters? Sirius was hysterical like that because his closest friends just died that night and then he watched another one of his friends die too, along with twelve innocent people! That's enough to make anyone become insane for Merlin's sake!"

Mr. Fudge said, stuttering slightly "I k-know you wish to help your friend Ms. Belmont, and it's very touching, but I'm sorry. There is no evidence-" She interrupted, saying in a slightly angry tone "I'm sorry sir, but evidence be damned! Poor Sirius has been rotting in that cold, dark, soul-less place for far too long. I refuse to give up on him just because of a "lack of evidence". That's exactly what the last Minister told me as well!" She calmed down a bit, and said "I can see you care more than the last Minister did, but clearly not enough to help me." She sighed as she looked to him, who seemed to be at a loss for words.

She finished quietly, feeling and sounding defeated "I suppose I've wasted my time here, I'm sorry to bother you, sir. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to see me."

As she headed out the door, she closed it behind her, and wiped tears away furiously as she passed by the Secretary's desk to apparate home.

As she walked in the door, she felt frustrated and sad all at once: She felt as if she had failed her friend. She wanted to visit him at Azkaban several times over the years, but McGonagall wouldn't allow it after she saw the affect it had on her after the first (and apparently last) time. She felt like curling up under the blankets of her bed to cry, but decided to bake something instead. Baking always made her feel happier and it kept her mind off of things when times became stressful. She decided on baking some of Harry's favorite chocolate chip scones; she might even send him a box with an owl later that day! She had a small smile as she began making the batter, and as she had just put her first batch in the oven when an owl once again swooped in through her window with a letter in its beak. She washed her hands quickly and then retrieved the letter from the owl, petting it as she did so. The letter read:

"_Ms. Belmont,_

_Do not feel your words said to Mr. Fudge were wasted: on the contrary, they seemed to affect him deeply. He sent me an owl only a few moments ago (I take it shortly after you left), asking for my advice on the matter. I cannot tell you what I said in case this letter should fall into the wrong hands, but I will say that he is greatly considering looking into your friend's case. I would advise you not to get your hopes up too high, but I do wish that it helps you to raise your spirits. _

_Also I might add that Harry seems to have made a few friends on his first day, which I'm sure you're happy to hear. _

_Good day,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Katrina smiled at the letter, thinking about Harry's worries that he wouldn't make any friends and sure enough, he did! She said "Thank you" to the owl, and it left through the window. She thought about what Dumbledore had said in his letter, and smiled. He did give her some hope, and maybe, just maybe, she would finally be able to free her friend.

_Back at Hogwarts…_

Harry, Ron, Mary and Hermione were famished by the time lunchtime had rolled around: It had been an exhausting morning!

Their first class of the day (Herbology) was taught by a short, earthy looking woman with grey curls and brown and green robes named Professor Sprout. She was nice enough, if perhaps a little curmudgeon-like, and Hermione being quite the bookworm managed to earn Gryffindor twenty points as the Professor asked a handful of questions. That class wasn't too bad, but the class after that certainly was: Double Potions.

Potions was taught by a man with a crooked nose, slightly long, greasy hair and black eyes who wore black robes, and Harry recognized him immediately: It was Professor Snape, the man he had asked Percy Weasley about! Ron gulped at the Professor's mean appearance, and Hermione and Mary looked slightly intimidated as well. Snape began taking the roll call, and when he called out Harry's name, he glared at the boy. He immediately put him on the spot, asking him questions that Harry remembered reading about, but he couldn't bring himself to answer them, and replied "I don't know, sir." Snape sneered at him, and snapped at Hermione for holding her hand up in the air from the moment he started asking Harry questions, and Ron managed to choke out "B-but Hermione knows the answers!" Snape immediately set his black eyes on the red-headed boy, whose ears turned red. The Professor then said "Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for that unnecessary comment from Mr. Weasley." The Slytherin students snickered, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mary looked at each other sadly.

The quartet couldn't wait to get out of there, and they headed to their last class before lunch: Charms. Professor Flitwick was a slightly adorable little wizard, with white hair and beard, half-moon spectacles much like Professor Dumbledore's, and wore dark blue robes. He was rather small, and had to stand on a pile of books to be seen by all the students as they sat at their desks. He was quite witty, and when he took the roll call and arrived at Harry's name, he fell off of his stack of books with a slight squeak of excitement. The students all chuckled, and Hermione and Mary helped the Professor up, and helped him pile his stack of books back up, earning them five points each to Gryffindor for their kindness. The class was casual and went smoothly, and once class was finished, they all went to lunch.

The quartet scarfed down their lunches of tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches and goblets of pumpkin juice.

Hermione said quietly "Er, thanks for sticking up for me to Snape earlier, Ron."

Ron's ears turned bright pink as he replied "Um, no problem."

Harry, who was trying to break the awkward silence after that, said "So, what classes do we have next?"  
Mary replied "Next we have a Free Period, actually. So classes are over for today!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione sighed in relief, and Harry grinned as he said "Thanks!"

She smiled at him, and when her blue eyes met his emerald ones, they stared for a moment, but then looked away from each other, blushing slightly.

Hermione said "Well I'm going to use this time wisely and work on my homework, you three should probably do the same." Ron groaned, and Marry and Harry nodded in agreement.

A couple of tables over, Crystal Ball and Layla Willow had just finished their lunches and had a free period as well.

Crystal asked Layla "Is that really Harry Potter over there?"

Layla nodded, causing Crystal to grin, and her long brown hair turned pink with joy as she said "Bloody hell that's awesome!"

Layla grinned, and said "I know!"

The two friends had just gotten up from the table to go to the Hufflepuff Common Room, and as they were leaving, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had entered the Dining Hall, knocking over Crystal on purpose!

Layla helped her friend up, and shouted at Malfoy, saying "HEY! You can't just knock over my friend like that!" Layla's green eyes flashed angrily at him, and he came over to her, slightly towering over her and said with a smirk "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Layla said angrily and somewhat adorably "What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" as she listed off somewhat harmless threats, including "Ripping up his homework for all his classes" and "Figuring out a curse to make his hair permanently purple."

As she was going off, however, Crystal's hair turned an angry shade of red-orange, and she made an angry face with red-eyes and razor sharp teeth behind Layla. As she did so, she mouthed to them "Leave or you will be in pain."

Malfoy and his lackeys started to pale, and ran off before Crystal could make her face even scarier and carry out her silent threat. Crystal quickly changed her face back into it's normal appearance just before Layla turned around, saying "No one messes with my friend! I sure showed them, huh?"

Crystal smiled and said "They couldn't get away fast enough! But you may want to work on your threatening skills," as they headed back to their Common Room.

Harry was working on his homework quietly, while Ron was passed out in his textbook across the table, while Hermione and Mary had went to the library to study. Harry was just finishing his Potions essay when suddenly a large brown owl swooped in and dropped a parcel in his hands.

Harry said "Thanks!" and patted the owl's head, and he opened the box to find a plateful of his favorite snack: his Mum's homemade chocolate chip scones! He grinned, and read the note that was laid gently on top:

"_Dear Harry, _

_I hope you're having a good first day at Hogwarts! I miss you so much already! But I wanted to send you some of these as I know they're your favorite. Please owl me and let me know all about your day! _

_Love always,_

_Mum" _

Harry smiled softly, and ate one of the scones almost immediately before closing the box back up. He immediately took out a piece of parchment and began writing a reply to his Mum's note, and after he finished and asked a Professor to point him in the direction of the owlry, he decided that it had been a good day after all.


	18. Chapter 17

Raising Harry: Chapter 17

_In Azkaban…_

Sirius, now bone-thin, extremely pale, and in much need of a shave, as well as a haircut. His skin and hair also looked quite dingy, as he hadn't taken a bath for many years. He was unsure of how long it had been since he first arrived at the soul-sucking prison, but he had been beyond caring for most of it. He had grown used to the Dementors sucking away every single happy thought that came to mind, and falling asleep (if you could call it that) to the sounds of people muttering nonsense to themselves or crying. His heart felt heavy as he thought about James and Lily, and fought with the thoughts every day that he could have done something to save them. He then thought about the last time he had seen his friends. Remus, who he suspected of informing Voldemort, but he was wrong: It was Peter. He knew it the moment he checked Peter's hideout that Halloween night ten years ago, and when he confronted him, Peter denied it of course. He tried to pin it on Sirius, but before Sirius could kill him, Peter had caused an explosion among the Muggles, and left everyone to believe that he, as well as the Muggles, had been killed by Sirius. Sirius, who wished that he could have been sane enough to explain what happened, was thrown into Azkaban. Once the insanity passed, he was left a shell of his former self: Scared, alone and incredibly sad. Later that day, however, he felt a moment of relief at the sight of Katrina. She comforted him when he needed it most, and that had helped to get him through his years of imprisonment.

He snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly a human figure opened the door to his cell, and came in saying "Well Mr. Black, I'd say it's nice to meet you, but the circumstances being what they are,"

Sirius looked questioningly at the man, who said "Cornelius Fudge, the new Prime Minister."

Sirius nodded, and asked in a hoarse (due to lack of nourishment) but polite tone "What can I do for you, sir?"

The Minister, who seemed surprised by the politeness of Sirius's voice, said "Well normally I wouldn't come and visit prisoners, but a certain subject was brought to my attention recently."

Sirius's silvery grey eyes shined slightly with hope, which brightened his sullen face, as the Minister continued "A friend of yours pointed out to me that we hadn't properly investigated your case. Now I'm not saying that I'm convinced that you're innocent, but we're going to look into it a little deeper. For that to happen I need to hear the whole story from you."

Sirius's eyes widened as he said "Well it's a long story, and you probably won't even believe me-"

The Minister said "You have my word that I won't leave out any possibilities, regardless if I believe you or not."

Sirius nodded hesitantly, and sighed as he began from the point when James and Lily asked him to be their secret keeper, and finished when he found out Peter had betrayed them. The Minister listened intently, but said not a word.

Once Sirius had finished, the Minister looked shocked. Neither of them spoke for a minute, but when the Minister made ready to leave, said "You know until your friend came into my office a month and a half ago, I hadn't thought about the possibility that the Ministry of Magic had imprisoned someone who was indeed innocent. Now I'm not so sure that was the right choice to make such a rash decision. You've got a good friend on your side, you know."

Sirius's eyes held more hope than before as he asked "Who brought it to your attention, sir?"

The Minister, who looked hesitant for a moment, but said "A young lady; Katrina…Belmont I believe? She was very insistent upon seeing me."

Sirius smiled softly as he thought "Oh Katrina…"

The Minister added "Yes, sweet girl, she said that you were always a good friend to her. She apparently pestered the last Minister quite a bit about your case. I visited him a week ago to ask him about it, and he said 'she was a stupid girl to believe such nonsense that you might be innocent'. Ah it's a shame some people are often so closed-minded."

Sirius's eyes filled with tears, and the Minister looked surprised as he watched the man struggle to regain his composure. He felt sorry for Sirius, even if he wasn't completely convinced with his story. The Minister said before he left "Well, Mr. Black, thank you for telling me your story. I may not believe you just yet, but I will certainly look into your case."

Sirius nodded, and the Minister left, leaving Sirius unsure of what to feel. For a long time he battled with his feelings that he was guilty of what happened to his best friends, and he still believed he was, but now he had a little hope, which offered a new perspective. He smiled slightly at the thought of his friend standing up for him so much, even going as far as to pester the last Minister, and convincing the new one to take a second look. Even though he had a little hope of getting out of Azkaban by the Minister's words, he knew it would still be a long time before anything would be done for his case. Suddenly a thought struck him: "What if I could escape this afternoon?" He thought about the pros and cons: He could stay put and wait and see what happens with this Minister, who seemed to care more than the previous one did. However, his soul would continue to wither away with each passing day until he could get a trial, which would still be quite far off. If he were to run away, he would be on the run for the rest of his life, but he could still be free and perhaps even somehow happy.

After an hour of pacing and thinking, he made a decision: He would indeed escape from this horrid place this afternoon, when the Dementors came to pay their daily visit to his cell.

_Thirty-minutes later…_

There was a shaggy, greasy black dog swimming across the sea, away from the Azkaban prison; this dog was indeed Sirius Black. There was an uproar and alarm going on in the Azkaban prison as he swam, but he knew the Dementors couldn't find him in his Animagi form.

_Approximately two hours later..._

Sirius had finally reached land, and was so exhausted that he remained in his dog form and curled up in a cave not far away. For the first time in a long time, he was able to breathe clean, cool air without fear or sadness: it felt so good to be free it could hardly be put into words.

_About a week later…_

Katrina had just arrived back home, groceries in hand, unaware of a black dog following her. As she went inside the house and put the groceries down gently on the counter, she sighed as she got ready to fix dinner for that night.

Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door. She wondered "Who could that be?" as she went to answer the door, and who she saw she almost didn't recognize. She gasped as it dawned on her, and she asked "S-sirius?"

He seemed to have trouble standing up straight as he smiled softly and said "Katrina, I-" but he was interrupted as he was hugged tightly by her. The wind was knocked out of him, but he returned the hug, and as she stepped back, she yanked him inside after making sure no one saw him.

He saw she had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she wiped them away furiously as she asked "How did you-?"

As he was about to answer, however, he looked as if he might pass out. She gasped and said "Oh Sirius! Are you alright?" He barely nodded, and she said "It's okay, we can talk later, you need some good rest for now. Come on, I'll help you get to a room, and once you wake up I'll have a meal cooked up for you, okay? I'll leave some towels in your room so you can take a bath later too."

He couldn't even speak he was so light-headed, and she held onto him as she guided him to his room, and helped him lay down on his bed. He was sacked out the instant his head landed on the pillow, and she quietly crept in and out of his room as she scrounged up some clothes and fresh towels for him, and laid them out on a chair near the bed. She then left him to sleep as she hurried down the stairs to start dinner. Somehow she didn't think that the Minister had released him from Azkaban, but she was glad he was safe now. She hoped the Ministry wouldn't find her, or especially Sirius: he can't go back to that awful place. She shook her head of her worried thoughts, and focused instead on what Harry might be doing, and fixing up some Pot roast for dinner.


	19. Chapter 18

Raising Harry: Chapter 18

Sirius had been asleep for almost a whole day now, and Katrina hoped he would wake up soon to eat, as she knew he had been malnourished for quite some time. She also knew it must have been an incredibly traumatic experience for him in Azkaban, and thought "The poor dear." She sat by his bedside for most of the time he was asleep, for she didn't want him to feel alone when he awoke.

She had just been reading a book, when suddenly Sirius shouted "NOOO! JAMES! LILY!" and awoke in a cold sweat. Katrina was so startled she dropped the book she was holding and ran to sit with Sirius on the bed, and said "Shhh Sirius, its okay!" as she hugged him tightly.

He was shaking, and he sobbed into her shoulder as he said in a barely audible tone "It's all my fault."

Katrina frowned, and as she pulled back gently, she took his hands in hers as she said "Sirius, it's not your fault at all. You did everything you could,"

He shook his head, and whimpered "Not enough, they're gone."

She said quietly "Look at me, Sirius,"

He slowly did as she asked, and she said "You are not at fault in this. James and Lily would not want this, you beating yourself up every single day because of what happened. You must be strong, for yourself as well as for their memory."

He didn't know what to say, so he pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back. The hug lasted for a few moments, and when he pulled back, she said "Now you need to wash up and then eat. I left you some clothes and towels on the chair over there, so once you're done come on down the stairs for some lunch, okay?"

He nodded, and she got up from the bed, and left with a small smile as she went to prepare some lunch. He got up and headed to the shower in the bathroom, taking the towels and clean clothes with him.

Once he finished showering and dressing, he went down to the kitchen. Katrina saw out of the corner of her eye when he entered the kitchen, and she put the stirring spoon down on the counter as she went to him, and asked "Do you feel a little better?"

He nodded numbly, and she ushered for him to sit down, and she sat down next to him. She held his hand, and just as she was about to talk to him, he said "I escaped, Katrina."

She nodded, and said with a slight smirk, "Ah yes, I thought that might have been a possibility,"

He nodded with a small smirk of his own, and said "The Minister visited me shortly before I left, and he actually wanted to hear my view on what happened that night."

She had a small smile, and he said "He told me you got him to take a second look, and you even went as far as to nag the last Prime Minister about my case!"

She chuckled, and said "I did make a bit of a busybody of myself. He had a stick up his arse for sure."

He chuckled slightly, and asked "Why go through all that trouble for me? You didn't have to-"

She smiled softly, and interrupted him by saying, "Well you didn't think I was just going to sit back and let you rot in that horrid place, did you? You've always been there for me; it was my turn to be there for you."

He squeezed her hand, adoration clear in his eyes, and she said "I'm just sorry I couldn't help more, and that I couldn't visit you in Azkaban. Professor McGonagall forbade me from going back after-"

Sirius interrupted, saying "Professor McGonagall?"

Katrina's eyes widened as she thought about what she had just said, and quickly replied "Er, nothing."

Sirius didn't believe her, and asked as she got up to put some stew into a bowl "It's not "nothing", how does Professor McGonagall fit into all this?"

Katrina placed a bowl of stew in front of him, and said sadly "Please, Sirius. I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy by her, as well as Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius asked "Is something wrong? Is it your family?"

Katrina looked slightly hurt as she sat down with her bowl of stew, which she suddenly lost an appetite for, and replied "No, my family is fine."

Sirius said hesitantly "You don't sound like they're fine,"

Katrina's hazel eyes filled with tears as she sighed and said "When I read about all the Muggle families getting attacked in the Daily Prophet day after day, I was extremely worried about my family. So I decided to protect them: I erased their memories of me, and sent them to America."

She said softly "Excuse me, I'm sorry," as she ran to her room and locked the door.

Sirius looked shocked, and dashed after her, and knocked on the door softly, saying "Katrina?"

He put his ear to the door, and what he heard made his heart sink: he heard muffled heart-wrenching sobs.

He frowned, and sat down at her door, suddenly not feeling very hungry either.

_About two hours later…_

Katrina had stopped crying about an hour ago, the pain of what happened hadn't really hit her until now, as she hadn't had the time to really process it since a short while later she took Harry in. She smiled softly as she thought of her little boy, even if he wasn't really her son, it felt like he was. She felt awful that she couldn't tell Sirius about his godson, but she had been sworn to secrecy. She hoped that one day she could tell him all about Harry, and that Harry would get to know his Godfather, but now wasn't the right time. Sirius shouldn't be running for his life while getting to know his Godson. She thought "Oh! Sirius! I hope he's okay, I didn't mean to rush off like that,"

As she opened the door, she saw him quickly get up. He saw her slim figure open the door, and noticed her slightly-pink, tear-stained face. He shot her a concerned look as she looked at him questioningly and asked "Were you sitting at my door the entire time I was in there?"

He looked slightly sheepish as he said "Well when you rushed off like that-"

But he was interrupted by a hug, and he smiled softly as he returned her hug, and as she pulled away, he asked quietly "You okay?"

She nodded with a small smile, and said "Yeah, I'm sorry I rushed off like that,"

He said "No, I'm sorry for bringing the whole thing up; I shouldn't have pressured you to tell me about it."

She said "It's okay; that's not the secret I can't tell you. I don't want to get into it again, but I promise that you will find out when the time is right, okay? Professors' Dumbledore and McGonagall have done so much for me already; I can't betray their trust on this."

Her hazel eyes looked pleadingly into his silvery grey ones, and he said with a slight chuckle "Alright, I'll leave it be for now."

She let out a sigh of relief as she said "Thank you. Now did you eat your lunch?"

He shook his head, and she gasped as she said "Sirius! You've gotta eat something, you're only skin and bones! Come on, I'll reheat the stew and give you some bread to go with it."

She dragged him to the kitchen and he chuckled as she did so. They ate their now dinner happily, and once they were finished, she made and poured them each a cup of herbal tea and put out a plate of cranberry-oatmeal cookies. They talked late into the night, and after she cleaned up their dishes, she said "Well I should be getting off to bed,"

He nodded, and said "Yeah, I should probably too," as he got up from his seat, and Katrina did as well.

She said "You know I'm glad you found me. I missed you so. You're like the brother I never had."

He smiled softly as he said "I'm glad too. You're like the sister I never had."

She smiled softly back at him, and kissed his cheek. She said "If you need anything, just let me know, okay? Goodnight, love," as she headed towards her room.

He said "Goodnight love," and headed towards his room as well.

After putting her pajamas on and getting into bed, she thought about how she was grateful that McGonagall wasn't staying at the house for the school year, as she didn't want to lie to her about Sirius living there temporarily. She also thought about how tomorrow was Halloween: The night James and Lily were killed. She hoped Sirius didn't remember it, as it would cause him too much pain to think about. She sighed as she tried not to think about her friends, and fell asleep on the thought "Tomorrow I'll go to Diagon Alley and buy some candy to send to Harry tomorrow. I hope he's doing alright, I haven't got an owl from him since a few days ago."

Sirius tried to sleep, but he couldn't: he thought about how much trouble Katrina would get into for keeping him in her home. He didn't want for her to get into trouble on his account, even though he knew she would do it full-heartedly because she adored him so. He sat up in his bed, and made a hard, hasty decision: He would leave tonight. He searched his room for a notepad and a pen or pencil, and once he found them, he jotted down a note. As he finished, he left the note on the pillow of the bed, and left the room.

He crept into her room quietly, and looked at her one last time as he said softly "I'm sorry, but it's the right thing to do."

Once he left her room, he left the house, and looked back at it with a small smile. He said "Thank you, Katrina," as he turned back into his Animagi form, and left into the night.

Katrina yawned and stretched as she awoke the next morning, and as she pulled on her robe, she made her way to Sirius's room to check on him. She noticed his door was wide open, and as she asked "Sirius?" she saw his room was empty, and her heart skipped a beat as she asked frantically "Sirius?" and checked his bathroom and the kitchen. She then went back to his room to check again, but this time she noticed a note on his pillow. She took it gently, and read it at once:

"_Dear Katrina,_

_Words cannot begin to describe my gratitude for you taking me in. I decided to leave, trust me it's better for both of us this way. I don't want you to get in trouble with the Ministry over me. I promise I will try and keep in touch if I can. _

_Love,_

_Snuffles" _

Her eyes filled with tears, and she laughed at the name "Snuffles", but she took it that that was probably the code name he would be using if the Ministry started monitoring her mail. She said "Oh Sirius, please be safe."

As she wiped her eyes, she pulled herself together, and after folding the note up and putting it in her robe pocket, she went to get ready for the day, when she would go to Diagon Alley and buy a box of Bertie Botts and a pumpkin pasty or two to send to Harry today. Little did she know that there would be some trouble brewing at Hogwarts that very night…


	20. Chapter 19

Raising Harry: Chapter 19

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mary had all had a LONG two months of school so far, but at least they had gotten the hang of things at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had gotten much better about getting to their classes on time, Mary was the first one to have her broom respond to her "Up!" command on their first broom-flying lesson, and Hermione had been the first to successfully cast the Wingardium Leviosa spell, much to Ron's annoyance. Unfortunately Ron had made some rude comments to fellow Gryffindors Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, as well as to Harry about Hermione being an "insufferable know-it-all", and Hermione heard. Harry and Mary frowned as they watched Hermione run away, and they could hear her begin to cry.

Mary glared at Ron as she went to run after Hermione, and Harry too gave Ron a look as Ron said "What? She is!"

Harry said "Ron, without Hermione you would have failed most of your homework assignments so far."

Dean and Seamus walked away, talking about the Wingardium Leviosa lesson (The very same one that Hermione had succeeded in) about how Seamus's feather had exploded in his face.

Ron's ears turned pink as he said "Oh, well, yeah, but still! Does she have to go on all the time and acting all "high and mighty" just because she reads a lot? Honestly! She's a nutter!"

Harry looked slightly peeved as he said "She's our friend, Ron. You should appreciate people for who they are, not what you wish they could be."

Ron looked both angry and guilty all at once, and stormed off, leaving Harry still slightly annoyed that his best friend could say such things. He thought about what he had just said to Ron, and thought of his Mum, who was the one who taught him that. He hoped that she was doing well, as he hadn't owled her for a week now. He felt bad that he hadn't told his friends about her at all, as she also told him that no one can know about who had raised him for both of their safety. He hoped they would meet her someday, but little did he know that it could be sooner than he thought…

_Back at McGonagall mansion…_

Katrina grinned to herself as she arrived home from Diagon Alley, carrying a box of Bertie Bott's and a couple of Pumpkin Pasties. She couldn't wait to see the grin on his face when she came to Hogwarts that night to pay him a surprise visit! She had decided as she walked around Diagon Alley that she would go see Harry herself: she had missed her little boy so much! She missed Sirius already too, as he had just left last night, but she was grateful that she didn't have to explain where/why she was going, as he wasn't supposed to know that she was Harry's adoptive Mum. She hoped Sirius was alright though, and she reminded herself that if she got an owl from Sirius, she would have to send him some cookies or something to make sure he's not starving. Her thoughts returned to Harry, and after she changed into something a little more festive for Halloween (A pair of dark jeans, a black long-sleeved jacket over an orange t-shirt, and black boots), and put her hair into a high ponytail, she was ready. She put the candies for Harry in her pale-pink purse, and she fed her cat his dinner before heading out the door and apparating into Hogsmeade. She had left just as dinner had started at Hogwarts.

_Back at Hogwarts…_

Harry had just gotten back from tea with Hagrid that afternoon, which had been a habit now. At the end of every month Harry would go to Hagrid's hut for some tea and some advice, just like Katrina used to do. He also got to learn more about his parents and his Mum during their school days, which Hagrid was more than happy to talk about. Once he said "Goodbye!" to the warm-hearted half-giant, he headed to the feast, which was about to start.

The feast looked incredible! It was a wonderful autumn spread, and caramel apples, chocolates and other candies were all along the House tables as well! It looked good, not that Harry could eat much of it. He managed to eat a bit of ham and mashed potatoes and some roasted squash, but he was feeling homesick, and he also was worried about what happened to Mary and Hermione. He hadn't seen them since Ron had talked badly about Hermione earlier, and Ron was still mad at Harry for putting him on the spot like that.

Ron was eating a caramel apple as Harry asked Seamus and Dean "Have either of you seen Hermione or Mary since earlier?"

Ron looked up from his apple, seeming to be slightly worried as well, and as the two boys shook their heads, Neville Longbottom chimed in, and said "I heard that Hermione was in the girl's bathroom all day, crying. Mary has been there all day trying to help."

Harry frowned, and looked to Ron, who looked guilty and stopped eating his apple.

Just then, Professor Quirrell burst through the doors and said at the top of his lungs "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

The room fell completely silent, and the teachers all got up from the teacher's table, and Quirrell said quietly "Thought you ought to know…" before he fainted.

The students took a moment to process what he had just said, and a second later there were screams and panicked voices growing louder and louder.

Dumbledore's voice somehow managed to get them to be quieter as he said "Do not panic, we will handle this matter calmly. Students should be escorted to their dormitories by their House Prefects quickly, while I as well as the Professors at this table go see that this troll is removed safely."

Prefects of each House rounded up all the students and led them to their dormitories, while the Professors went to go see to the Troll. Harry and Ron trailed behind the mob of Gryffindor students that were led by the Prefects (including Ron's older brother Percy). Harry then had a scary thought that he voiced to Ron "Oh no! Hermione and Mary! They don't know about the troll!"

Ron groaned as he said "Oh alright, I suppose I owe her an apology anyways."

Harry and Ron dashed off, not knowing that the assistant teacher Ms. Mystic was following them.

She thought "These two are going to be trouble-makers for the rest of their school years here, aren't they?" as she sighed and followed them, being careful not to be seen.

Harry and Ron suddenly heard some large footsteps in the hall, and they hid behind a column as they looked around frantically to find the sound. Their eyes finally laid upon a large, ugly looking creature dragging a make-shift club behind it.

Harry's and Ron's eyes widened in horror as it slowly went into a room, and a second later there were screams heard.

Harry and Ron nervously approached the door, and heard a voice shout "HELP!"

They looked to each other in horror as they recognized the voice: It was Mary's. The Troll must've gone into the Girl's bathroom.

Harry and Ron rushed inside without thinking, and just as the door closed behind them, the troll smashed the stalls with it's large club, and Harry felt as if his heart leapt into his throat.

Ron shouted "Oi! Pea-brain!" and began picking up rocks furiously, tossing them at the troll's head while Harry asked "Hermione! Mary! Are you both alright?"

He was relieved to hear them both groan and answer "Yes!" and he immediately tried to figure out how to get the troll out of there. On an impulse he decided to climb up the troll's back and hold on tightly around it's neck, but that didn't work: the troll grabbed him. The troll was about to start beating Harry with it's club, when Ron said "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" as his wand cast the spell over it's club. Hermione and Mary, who had just escaped the rubble, watched as the club was suspended in mid-air, and Ron grinned as the club dropped. But it didn't knock the troll out like Ron had hoped: instead it only hit the troll's shoulder, causing him to drop Harry. Harry ran to where Ron was standing, but the troll recovered quickly, and was about to grab the boys when suddenly a voice said "_Everte Statum_!" The troll was knocked backwards, his head hitting the wall, causing him to be knocked out. The girls and boys looked to the voice behind them: it was Ms. Mystic. She said "You were lucky I decided to follow you two," as she looked to Harry and Ron, and she immediately rushed over to the girls and asked "Are you two alright? Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey to make sure you're not hurt at all?" They shook their heads "No," and Hermione was just about to talk, when suddenly a stern voice said "Harry Potter!"

Harry winced as he recognized the voice, and turned around as she looked at the lot of them and asked "What on earth happened here?"

Hermione timidly spoke up, and said "I-it was my fault Professor."

Professor McGonagall said with a beyond shocked expression "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione continued, saying "I remember reading about trolls, and I thought I could stop the troll from running rampant around the school."

Mary spoke up and said "I thought I could help her, so I went with her."

Hermione nodded, and said "I'm s-sorry Professor, if Harry, Ron and Ms. Mystic hadn't come to help, we'd probably be dead."

Professor McGonagall's face softened slightly, but said sternly "Ms. Granger, you were lucky you and Ms. Black weren't killed tonight. Five points will be taken from each of you for your foolishness."

Hermione and Mary accepted their punishment, and Professor McGonagall continued "And as for you Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you two were just as foolish to go after the girls yourselves, but since you two were only trying to help your friends, I will award five points to you both, after all not many students can take on a full-grown Mountain troll. Ms. Mystic, thank you for coming to the aid of these students, no doubt without you they would have not lived to tell the tale."

Ms. Mystic smiled as she said "Anytime, Professor McGonagall. I will take them back to the Gryffindor Common Room if you'd like?"

McGonagall said "Oh alright, thank you, I will get the other Professors to help me remove this troll while you do that."

Ms. Mystic nodded, and said "Follow me, you four!" with a small smile.

They all trailed behind her as she led them to their Common Room, and Hermione said "Thanks, Ron, Harry."

Mary nodded, and Harry nudged Ron, knowing that he still had to apologize, and Ron said grudgingly "Oh alright I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione smiled softly as she said "Its okay," and they all smiled at each other, this was an adventure they would never forget.

As they arrived to the Portrait Hole, they saw a brunette figure pacing back and forth in front, and as she looked up at Ms. Mystic, she looked shocked as she asked "Arin?"

Ms. Mystic gasped as she asked "Katrina?" and the two squealed with joy, and embraced each other.

They both had tears streaming down their faces as they pulled away from each other, and Katrina said "It's been so long! How are you? What are you doing here?" and Arin said "Let's catch up in a moment, I was told to bring these four back-"

Katrina interrupted as she saw Harry behind his friends and asked "Harry?" and Harry's emerald eyes widened as he asked "MUM?" and she ran to hug him.

She hugged him so tightly that he said "Mum! I can't breathe!" and she laughed as she let go and took his face in her hands gently as she said "I'm sorry I just missed you so much!"

Arin said "Hey! What am I, chopped liver? And you can't be his mother, this is-"

Katrina forgot that she wasn't supposed to reveal that she raised Harry to anyone, and said "Oh fiddlesticks! I forgot!" as she looked around at the confused faces, and then she recognized Mary's face as she asked "Mary?" Mary nodded, and smiled softly as Katrina ran to hug her too.

Katrina said "Oh, dear, I hope you're alright, the last time I saw you it wasn't under the best circumstances, was it?"

Mary nodded and said "I'm fine, thank you." Katrina smiled and said "Good."

Arin asked, sounding exasperated "Okay, what in Merlin's beard is going on here, Kat?"

Katrina chuckled as she said "I'll explain in a moment Arin, I promise. Give me a minute to talk to Harry and his friends and then we can talk privately, okay?"

Arin nodded, and waited by the stairs as Katrina kneeled down to the kids' level, and said in a cheerful voice "You must be Ron and Hermione, right? Harry's told me so much about you both!"

Hermione and Ron looked unsure of what to think as they nodded, and Katrina said gently "I know this seems a bit strange, but before I explain, you must promise that this needs to stay between the five of us, okay? It's very important for Harry's safety, as well as mine."

Hermione, Ron and Mary all nodded, and Katrina said with a soft smile "I'm Harry's adoptive mother, I raised him after his parents were killed by You-Know-Who."

Hermione and Ron looked surprised, while Mary had already kind of known from the first day they met in Diagon Alley.

Katrina added "I came to visit today because I missed Harry so much, but I'm so glad that I finally got to meet you all. You all seem like good friends,"

They all looked to each other, and smiled as they thought "Yeah, I suppose we are."

Katrina smiled, and said "Well Harry dear I have to go talk with Ms. Mystic now, but next time I will let you know when I will come see you, okay? I also brought you a little something."

She pulled out the Bertie Bott's and Pumpkin Pasties from her purse, and Harry grinned as she handed them to him, and he hugged his Mum as he said "Thanks, Mum."

She smiled as she said "You're welcome, Harry."

As she looked to the rest of the group, she said "If I had known that I'd be seeing you three, I would have brought each of you a little something too. Next time I will, I promise."

They all smiled, and Mary said "You don't have to," and Katrina said with a smile as she put her hand on Mary's shoulder "I know, but I will anyways."

Katrina laughed softly and pulled Mary in for another hug, and then after shaking Ron's and Hermione's hands, she gave Harry one last hug as she said "I'm so glad I got to see you Harry, please tell Hagrid I said "Hello" and I will have tea with him soon."

Harry nodded, and said "I love you, Mum."

Katrina kissed Harry's cheek as she said "I love you too, dear."

With that, Harry ran off with his friends into the Gryffindor Common Room.

She smiled as she watched them go, and Arin said "Well I'd say you have a lot of explaining to do."

Katrina laughed as she looked at her friend, (stylishly dressed as always in an orange cardigan, white blouse and black pencil-skirt with black pumps, and her dark, semi-long hair pulled into a neat ponytail) and replied "And so I shall!"

She and Arin linked arms as they headed for Arin's office to talk privately.


	21. Chapter 20

Raising Harry: Chapter 20

Once Katrina reached her friend's office, Arin said as she closed the door behind them "Alright, spill: WHERE IN MERLIN'S BEARD HAVE YOU BEEN FOR ALL THESE YEARS? I'VE BEEN WORRIED BLOODY SICK ABOUT YOU! NO LETTERS NO CONTACT AT ALL?"

Katrina laughed as she said "You'd better sit down for this one Arin, it's a LONG story."

Arin did so as she sighed and said "Alright alright."

Katrina smiled as she said "Well the last time we saw each other was at Harry's 'Welcome Home' party, right?"

Arin nodded, and said "Wasn't that a lovely day? Too bad Sirius and I didn't have a good snog; that would have made the day even lovelier…"

Katrina laughed and said "Oh Merlin! I've missed you my friend,"

Arin smiled back as she said "I've missed you too! So how's your family?"

Katrina looked pained as she said "Well, I had to let them go,"

Arin looked confused as she asked "Wait, what?"

Katrina said as she felt as if she wanted to cry "I-I obliviated their memories of me, and sent them to America."

As tears streamed down her face, Arin handed her a couple of tissues as she reached for Katrina's other hand "I'm so sorry Kat; that must've been the hardest thing for you to do."

Katrina wiped away her tears as she said "It was; I miss them so much."

She took a deep breath to pull herself together, and continued, saying "But, let's not talk about it anymore for now, I've got loads more to tell you. It stays between us though, right?"

Arin said "Of course," with a small smile, and Katrina said with a weary smile "Alright, here comes the big part: The night after James and Lily were killed," she paused as Arin had a pained look on her face, and Katrina said as she squeezed her hand "I know; I miss them too."

Arin nodded, her eyes filled with tears, and Katrina continued, saying "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up at my door with Harry, and McGonagall asked me if I would help her to raise him."

Arin looked stunned "Whoa, why you? I mean, you would be a good choice, but why not Sirius or Remus?"

Katrina said "Well they weren't sure who to trust since they're convinced one of them told on James and Lily to Voldemort. I'm still surprised they asked me to do it, but I'm glad I did. I loved raising that little boy," as she smiled fondly.

Arin smiled as she said "Aww I'm sure you're a great Mum!"

Katrina smiled as she said "Aw thanks!"

Arin then asked with a smug grin "So…how about you and Remus?"

Katrina said, sounding slightly embarrassed "Arin!" who asked "What? You and Remus clearly liked each other!"

Katrina smiled sadly as she said "Dumbledore wanted to keep me raising Harry under wraps, so I couldn't tell any of the guys."

Arin said "Aww, so you haven't seen or heard from any of them?"

Katrina shook her head, and Arin said "I wonder what Sirius is up to these days…"

Katrina looked surprised as she asked "Um, Arin? You…haven't heard anything about Sirius, have you?"

Arin looked concerned as she asked "Heard what? Is he alright?"

Katrina asked "Don't you get the Daily Prophet?"

Arin shook her head and replied "I stopped getting it after Muggle families were getting attacked and I went into hiding for a while with my family. I didn't come back until last year and then Dumbledore asked me to teach this year. Why?"

Katrina sighed as she said "Arin, if you have any emergency chocolate, I would get it out now."

Arin pulled out a large chocolate bar, and each of them took a piece of it before Katrina took a deep breath and said "Sirius was locked in Azkaban for ten years."

Arin shrieked, saying "WHAT?"

She leapt from her seat and started pacing frantically "What, but why? THOSE MINISTRY PEOPLE CAN KISS MY-"

Katrina got up and put her hands on Arin's shoulders as she said "Arin! Calm down!"

Arin's brown eyes filled with tears once again as she said angrily "I WON'T CALM DOWN! HOW COULD THEY?"

Katrina said "Arin, I didn't finish. There's something else you should know. You're going to want to sit down for this."

Arin did so quickly, and Katrina sat back down in her seat as she started again "You see, the day I got Harry was the day he was wrongfully imprisoned for murdering twelve Muggles and Peter."

Arin was so shocked she was speechless. Katrina continued, saying "I visited him that day; I had never seen him so broken. I nagged that bloody Minister for years and each time I came back feeling awful I couldn't get him out of that terrible place."

Tears streamed down Arin's face as she thought of the man she had loved since their school years together trapped in a cold, dark place like Azkaban.

Katrina reached across the desk and squeezed her friend's hand as she said "But,"

Arin's tear-filled eyes suddenly looked hopeful as Katrina continued "Sirius escaped."

Arin's eyes widened as she said "Wha-but, HOW?! No one has EVER done that! Then again, knowing Sirius…"

Katrina smiled softly as she said quietly "I don't know, but a week after he escaped, he showed up at my doorstep."

Arin looked even more surprised as she asked "How did he even find you?"

Katrina said "I honestly don't know, but anyways I kinda took care of him for a day or two, and then one morning I woke up and he was gone! He just left in the middle of the night, I hope he's okay,"

Arin said "He's gonna be in so much trouble when I get my hands on him…HE HASN'T EVEN SENT ME A BLOODY OWL TO LET ME KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENED, THAT IDIOT!"

Katrina laughed, and said "And I would pay to see that moment!"

Arin then glared at Katrina as she said "And YOU! You're still in trouble for not even sending me an owl!"

Katrina said "I'm sorry! I know I should have-"

Arin said with a smile "But you know I can't stay mad at you."

Katrina hugged her friend once again, and said as they pulled away "So, now you know all about my story, what's been happening with you? How did you get a job here?"

Arin sighed as she tucked her dark hair behind her ears and said "Well it was rather infuriating really. Quite boring too; I couldn't even fight in the war! I wanted to be there for Lily…and for James…it's just so unfair. I mean I'm glad my family is safe, but-"

Katrina interrupted, saying "But you wish you could have saved James and Lily as well."

Arin nodded, and Katrina said "I know, I wish I could have stopped that despicable man as well."

Arin continued with a sigh, saying "But when I arrived back to England, I got an owl from Dumbledore saying that he wished to see me about a possible position here at Hogwarts, and POOF! Here I am."

Katrina smiled and said "And I'm very glad you are. I know you'll keep an eye on Harry and his friends while I can't."

Arin said with a smile "You don't even have to ask."

Just then, McGonagall came in, looking rather worn out, but it turned to shock as she asked "Ms. Belmont? What are you doing here?"

Katrina said "Well I wanted to see Harry to see how he was doing, and I ran into my friend!"

McGonagall said "Oh, I see. Well I just wanted to thank Ms. Mystic for handling a situation earlier this evening,"

Katrina looked startled as she asked Arin "Did something happen?"

McGonagall sighed as she said "It seems our Mr. Potter has picked up on your tendencies to help others: even when it means risking his life."

Katrina paled as she asked "What happened? What-?"

McGonagall put her hand on Katrina's shoulder as she said "Not to worry Ms. Belmont, your friend here saved Harry, as well as his friends."

Katrina sighed a breath of relief as she said "Well I did see him and his friends and they looked fine…"

McGonagall smiled as she said "It's good to see you Ms. Belmont, I will keep you updated on what's going on, I try to keep an eye on Harry as much as I can as well."

Katrina smiled and said "Thank you Professor, goodnight."

As the teacher left, she shot Arin a look she knew all too well: She was in for it. She said "NOW look who didn't tell me about something!"

_The next morning…_

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mary had all gone outside for their second flying lesson, and just as they arrived, they noticed Malfoy floating above on his broom. He appeared to be dangling Trevor the toad from above, while Neville had tears in his eyes as he said "G-give him b-back! Please!"

Harry was infuriated at Malfoy that he grabbed a broom and before he even knew what he was doing, (and ignoring Hermione and Mary's pleas "Don't do it Harry!") he floated to where Malfoy was and said firmly "Give the toad here, Malfoy."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Note: Hey guys! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! I've missed writing this story so much! I will post more often from now on I promise! Thank you so much for reading! 3 **

(Madam Hooch had to go to her office for a few moments) "Or what, Potter?" Malfoy retorted, a smug grin clear on his face.

Harry's emerald eyes flashed angrily, and Malfoy said "Well if you want this toad, you can have it," as he threw it as hard as far as he could.

Neville gasped in horror, tears streaming down his slightly chubby face, while Hermione and Mary held onto each side of him, both trying to comfort him as well as trying to control their nerves.

Mary suddenly had a flashback to her youth:

_"Mary!" her mother shrieked as eight year old Mary came into the house from riding her broomstick._

_"Yes Mum?" she asked, looking nervous. _

_Her mother hissed at her, saying "I thought I told you that you can't ride your broomstick until after you cleaned the kitchen!" _

_"B-but Mum! I did clean the kitche-" but she was interrupted, as her mother said "NO YOU DID NOT! I still see spots of dirt on the sink, and you didn't put the dishes away!" _

_"B-but M-mum! I can't reach the cupboards, I-" then her mother slapped her across the face, saying "DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN IN THAT SMALL HEAD OF YOURS? You can use a ladder like the rest of us do when we can't reach things!" _

_Mary had tears in her eyes, and now a red mark on her cheek as she said "Y-yes, Mum." _

_Her mother sighed and said "Now get out of my sight, no more flying your broom for today." _

_Mary ran to her small bedroom, and closed the door behind her before bursting into tears. She cried for a few minutes, wishing she could get away from her awful mother, and wishing that she could fly away, and be free. _

A few tears flowed down her cheek, and Hermione noticed, causing her to put her hand on Mary's shoulder, asking quietly "Are you alright?"

Mary looked surprised, and nodded before quickly wiping away her tears as she said "Yes, I'm fine, thanks."

Hermione didn't believe her, but decided not to press anymore questions, as now she was also concerned about Harry and how many school rules he was currently breaking.

Harry zoomed past Malfoy! He felt his heart pounding so rapidly in his chest, that he could also feel it in his ears! He saw the poor little toad, flailing its little webbed arms and legs as it flew, and slowly started falling!

Harry reached out his hand, and he got closer and closer to it until he finally caught it! He stopped on his broom in mid-air (little did he know he was right in front of the window to Professor McGonagall's office!), and looked down at Trevor, who seemed to be relieved he was no longer flying through the air.

Harry then gave a large grin as he descended towards the ground slowly, and the whole class was running towards him, cheering.

He landed on the ground, and was surrounded by smiles, high-fives and pats on the back.

He grinned as he saw Neville, whose face was pink from crying, smiling as Harry handed him Trevor carefully.

"T-thank you, Harry." Neville said as he looked gratefully at him, and Harry said "Sure," with a smile in return.

Just then a strict voice said "Harry Potter!", causing Harry to cringe, as he recalled that tone of voice from his childhood.

He turned around to see Professor McGonagall approaching the class, wearing an unreadable expression as she hastened.

"Mr. Potter! Please come with me." She said sternly, and Harry bowed his head in shame as he obeyed. As he left, he heard snickers coming from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and groans coming from the other students.

Harry started to say "Professor McGonagall, I-"

But she interrupted, saying "Not a word, Harry. I don't want any explanations at this time."

Harry began to feel nervous as they walked through the castle, and when McGonagall finally stopped in front of a classroom, she said "Wait here," as she walked inside.

He heard her ask "Pardon me Professor Flitwick, but would you mind if I borrowed Mr. Wood for a moment?"

He then heard a slightly squeaky voice reply in return "No trouble at all Professor McGonagall! Go ahead, Wood."

McGonagall then seemed to have a small smile as she said "Both of you follow me to my office."

Once they reached her office, she motioned for them to sit down, and said excitedly "Oliver, I have found you a Seeker!"

Oliver looked giddy, while Harry looked confused.

_Two hours later in the Dining Hall…_

"Bloody Hell, Harry! You're the new Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Wicked!" said Ron excitedly, stuffing his mouth with a ham sandwich.

Hermione said "Well really you're lucky she didn't give you a detention, you broke at least five school rules! But congratulations, Harry."

Mary grinned as she said "Oh I'm sure you'll be a wonderful Seeker!"

Harry grinned sheepishly at all the compliments from his friends, and said "Thanks guys, I hope I'll be decent enough at it, Oliver said he was going to teach me the basics about Quidditch tonight."

Ron said "Oh come off it Harry! You will be a great Seeker! You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face earlier when you caught Neville's toad!"

Mary nodded with a grin as she said "He looked so horrified!"

They all started to laugh, when suddenly Hedwig swooped in, and dropped a letter in Harry's lap!

Harry said "Thanks, Hedwig." As he stroked her feathers gently, and opened the letter. It read:

"_Hello sweetie!_

_Oh congratulations dear! Auntie owled me as soon as she could about you making the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I'm so proud of you! Your father would have been so proud too! He was on the team in his time at Hogwarts! I'm sure you'll do us all proud dear! I'll be there for your first game!_

_Love,_

_Mum" _

Harry smiled, and Ron asked "What is it?" Harry said "Mum wanted to congratulate me, and she said that my Dad was on the team when he was here too!"

Ron's eyes widened as he said "Whoa!" and Hermione said "It must run in the family, then!"

Harry nodded with a grin, thought "I hope I'll be as good as my Dad was!"

That evening, Oliver explained the basic points of Quidditch, as well as Harry's duty as the Seeker.

_A week later… _

"Harry, you really should eat SOMETHING. You can't play Quidditch on an empty stomach!" said Mary.

Harry, who was feeling nervous for the big game today, said "Sorry, I'm just not very hungry."

Hermione said "Oh, you'll be fine, Harry! I know you're nervous, but-"

Ron interrupted, talking with a mouthful of bacon "You have nothing to worry about! You know Fred and George will be there too, right? And plus if your Dad was a great Quidditch player, you will be too!"

Harry smiled at his friends, and said "Thanks," but then a snide voice behind them said "Mr. Potter, I would wish you luck for today's game….but it seems you don't need it."

The students all looked questioningly at Professor Snape as he said this, then continued, saying "If you can take on a Mountain Troll, a little game of Quidditch should be comparatively….easy, shouldn't it?"

As he walked away, Ron snorted as he said "Ignore him, Harry. He's just being stupid. You'll do great."

Harry gulped nervously as he said "I hope you're right…"


	23. Chapter 22

Raising Harry: Chapter 22

Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room, when suddenly he heard a voice call from behind him ask "Harry, could I see you in my office for a moment?"

Harry recognized the voice, and turned around to see Professor McGonagall, and he was about to object, but she cut him off, saying "I know you need to get down to the match, but this will only take a few minutes of your time."

He nodded, and felt slightly nervous as he hoped he wasn't in trouble for something. He hurriedly followed her to her office, and when they arrived, McGonagall said "It arrived later than I expected, but nonetheless I thought you might like to use it in today's match."

Harry looked at her questioningly, but then he noticed an oddly wrapped parcel on her desk, and she said, "Well go on then, open it, dear!"

Harry did so, and when he saw what it was, his emerald eyes widened: It was the most beautiful broomstick he had ever seen! He read the tail of it, and said aloud "Nimbus 2000".

He grinned as he said "My own broomstick!" he then turned around and hugged Professor McGonagall, who smiled as she said "Yes, make sure you take good care of it, now off you go to the match!"

Harry grinned as he picked up the broom as he said "I'll make your proud, Aunt- er, I mean Professor."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining brightly behind her horn-rimmed spectacles and as he dashed off for the Quidditch field, she said softly "You always do, my boy."

Harry reached the field, quite out of breath as he ran the whole way there. He spotted Oliver pacing nervously, but seemed relieved once he saw Harry, and his eyes widened as he said "There you are Potter! Whoa! Is that a Nimbus 2000?"

Harry grinned as he nodded enthusiastically, and Oliver said "Bloody hell, that's great Harry! We'll beat Slytherin for sure!"

Harry gulped nervously as he adjusted his circular-lensed glasses and he followed the Gryffindor team as they waited in the corner of the field for the game to begin. Harry wondered if he'd see his Mum, as well as his friends, in the crowd as he played.

_Meanwhile in the stands… _

Katrina dodged and ducked her way through the sea of students, scanning the crowd for her friend Arin. She was just about to give up searching, but suddenly she saw Hagrid waving her over, and she made her way over to him.

When she finally reached him, she grinned as she said over the rowdy students "Hagrid! How are you?" as they hugged briefly.

He smiled through his thick beard, and said "I'm alrigh', yerself?"

Katrina said "I'm great! I'm so proud of Harry! Oh! By the way Hagrid, have you seen my friend Arin-?" but she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

She turned around and saw her friend, and said "Arin!" as they hugged, and Arin said with a grin "I couldn't resist! I was trying to find you too, but I figured if we couldn't find each other, we'd find Hagrid!"

They laughed, and Hagrid smiled as he said "Arin! Good te see ya, haven' seen ya fer a while now!"

Arin smiled as she hugged him and as they parted, said "I'm sorry! Tutoring the students has been keeping me pretty busy! But I promise I will come visit you for tea soon."

Hagrid nodded understandingly, and Katrina smiled at her two friends, then she noticed three familiar faces a short distance away: It was Mary, Ron and Hermione!

The trio all had grins on their faces as they searched the field for their friend, and Katrina made her way over to them. As she reached them, she said "Hullo you three!"

They all turned around and grinned, Mary said "Katrina!" as they hugged. Katrina smiled, then went over to hug Ron and Hermione too as she asked "How are you all? Everything going alright?"

Ron nodded, and said "Yeah! Brilliant actually, can't wait for Harry to start!"

Hermione nodded in agreement, and said "I do hope he remembers the rules…"

Katrina and Mary chuckled, but Ron moaned as he said while putting a hand through his red hair frustratedly "Oh honestly Hermione!"

Katrina laughed, and Mary said "I think Harry will do just fine!"

Katrina smiled and said "Me too," though she had a look of worry in her hazel eyes as she hoped her son wouldn't get hurt.

_Back on the Quidditch field…_

Harry gulped nervously, and his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as he stood with the Gryffindor team, waiting for the match to start.

Oliver noticed Harry looked nervous, and asked "Alright there, Potter?"

Harry's emerald eyes had a look of excitement and nervousness as he looked to Oliver, but said "Yeah, I-I think so."

Oliver nodded and said "I was nervous my first game too, though I can't remember much of it…I took a bludger to the head within the first bit of the game. I woke up a week later, but don't worry Potter you'll be fine. Plus Fred and George will be there to back you up too!"

Harry nodded, now picturing himself getting hit in the head by a bludger and feeling even more nervous.

Suddenly, Madam Hooch called the teams over to the center of the field. Harry took a deep breath, his palms now sweaty beneath his fingerless gloves and his heart racing.

"Now I want a nice, fair game from all of you!" Madam Hooch said gruffly as she looked to both teams, who all mounted their brooms.

She then blew her whistle as she tossed the quaffle in the air, and after she released the bludgers and golden snitch into the air, the game began.

All the team members flew in all different directions, each team trying to score points for their House. Harry floated in mid-air, searching for that little golden ball with wings that seemed to be beating as fast as his heart at the moment.

_Back in the stands…_

Katrina, who wore Gryffindor colors though she was a Hufflepuff (a maroon sweater with a gold-colored scarf over a pair of dark jeans and brown boots), watched nervously as the game started. Hagrid kept an eye on Harry through his binoculars, and Arin (who was also a Hufflepuff dressed in Gryffindor colors: a gold-colored shirt underneath a maroon button-up sweater with black slacks and heels) watched in anticipation as well!

Suddenly, Arin thought back to when she, Katrina and Lily were students at Hogwarts. When James and Lily started dating at the beginning of their 7th year, Lily, Arin and Katrina spent many afternoons doing their homework as James and Sirius played Quidditch on the field, sometimes Remus and Peter would join in too.

_Hogwarts: Marauder's Era _

_Arin, Katrina and Lily were all busy working on their various homework assignments, despite James and Sirius nagging the three of them as well as Remus and Peter, to join the two of them. _

_Remus said as he pushed his hand through his light brown hair "Sorry James I'm a bit busy with this Potions essay, perhaps tomorrow?" _

_Katrina said "Yeah I'm working on Charms homework, and you know I'm not much of a flyer..." as she had a look of guilt, but when __Remus smiled reassuringly at her, she blushed slightly as she smiled back. She pushed her dark hair behind her ears slightly nervously, and the two then quickly got back to work on their respective homeworks. _

_James's hazel eyes pleaded with Lily's emerald ones, and she groaned as she said "Oh alright, just for today, you're lucky I got most of my homework done during lunch earlier." _

_James grinned as he said "I'm lucky for that, but I'm also lucky to have you, love." _

_Lily smiled softly, and stood up, giving Katrina and Remus a smile before heading down to the Quidditch field to get a broom._

_Sirius kept teasing Arin about joining in, as the two of them had a history of flirting and taunting each other, even pranking each other! _

_He said "Oi! Mystic, you scared that you can't beat me at a little game of Quidditch?" _

_Arin smirked as she said "Nah I just don't want to see you cry after I beat your sorry arse at it." _

_They all laughed, and Sirius flew closer to her as he said "Oh come off it, join me for a bit of Quidditch and I'll leave you alone about it the next time James and I play?" _

_Arin sighed as she said mischeiviously "You'd better keep your word on that or you may find yourself being hit in the head by a bludger." _

_Sirius grinned as he said "Cross my heart, love." _

_He didn't see her blush as she walked down to the field to get a broom and fly up to where they were waiting, as was Lily. _

_She said with a smirk "You ready to have your arse handed to you?" _

_Sirius grinned as he said "We'll see about that, Mystic!" _

_James and Sirius played against Lily and Arin, and pretty soon the guys and girls were tied! _

_Back to where we were... _

"Arin?" Katrina asked, concern shining in her hazel eyes.

Arin asked "Hmm? Sorry Kat, I just remembered something from the old days."

Katrina nodded understandingly, and asked "Did it have anything to do with you and Sirius seriously flirting with each other?" with a wink.

Arin playfully shoved her friend with a slight blush as she said "Maybe, and I also remember you and Remus having something going on too..." with her own wink, and Katrina playfully shoved her friend in return, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

Soon the two friend's attention returned to the game, and watched anxiously to see what would happen.

Mary, Hermione and Ron cheered for Gryffindor when they scored, but soon it seemed that Slytherin was winning! Suddenly, they all saw Harry speed by: he must have seen the snitch! He flew after it, reaching out his hand towards it, but then something happened that made Katrina feel sick: Harry's broom was out of control! He was soon being dragged around by the broom, and he was finding it hard to stay on it.

Katrina watched in horror, as did Arin, Ron, Mary and Hermione, and Hagrid said "Blimey! Someon' is jinxin' Harry's broom!"

Hermione's eyes narrowed at where the teachers were sitting, and she noticed Snape's eyes were fixed on Harry, and he seemed to be saying something. She said to Ron and Mary "Snape is doing this! I have an idea, I'll be back."

Mary said "But, Hermione-", but she was ignored as Hermione went off to find Snape and somehow distract him.

Katrina gasped as suddenly Harry was finally knocked off his broom, and was now holding onto the handle for dear life as he dangled from it in mid-air.

She said "We have to do something!"

Arin was about to say something, but then she noticed Hermione was gone! She asked Ron and Mary "Where did she go?"

Ron shrugged as he said "She has a mind of her own, that nutter."

Hermione made her way to the teacher's seats, and managed to be below where they were sitting. Once she spotted Snape's feet from below, she whispered the spell "Incendio!" before rushing back to her spot with her friends.

Soon Harry's Nimbus 2000 was no longer trying to throw him off, so he quickly got back on it and followed the Slytherin Seeker as they sought after the snitch.

Hermione made it back to her friends just in time, and Ron and Mary noticed there was a small fire in the teacher's seats. They looked to Hermione both with awe and trying not to laugh at what she did.

Katrina, Arin and Hagrid looked relieved that Harry was no longer in trouble, and they didn't notice the fire in the teacher's stand. Their eyes were instead fixed on Harry, and they watched as Harry and the Slytherin Seeker fought to teach for the snitch. Soon Harry was flying towards the ground, and the Slytherin Seeker was afraid he would crash so he pulled upwards, but Harry continued. Just as he would have hit the ground, he pulled his broom upwards, and it was soon gliding about 1 foot from the ground, and Harry managed to stand on his broom as it glided! The crowd watched in awe, and Harry, whose heart was racing still, reached out for the snitch, and suddenly he fell forwards! He landed on the ground with an "oompf!" facedown.

Katrina gasped, but a moment later Harry got up shakily, and looked in his hand to find that he caught the snitch just before he fell! He grinned as he held it in the air, and Lee Jordan shouted into the microphone "AND GRYFFINDOR WINS THE MATCH AGAINST SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone cheered (except the Slytherins), and Harry stood proudly, grinning so much that his face started to hurt. In that moment of triumph, he felt that maybe, just maybe, he had made his parents proud of him.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! Thank you SO SO much for your patience. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write another chapter, with the holidays and some personal stuff going on it took me a while to get back on track, but now it's all good. Hopefully from now on I'll be able to post chapters more frequently. You all are awesome, and thank you for reading! Here's the next chapter! **** \- PinkRoseKoolKat**

Raising Harry: Chapter 23

After Harry's first Quidditch match success in mid-November, things settled down a bit. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mary had been doing well in all their classes, thanks to Hermione's reminders to everyone to finish their homework, as well as Ms. Mystic helping them each with their studies when needed. Things had been going pretty smoothly for the four Gryffindor students, until one day, they came across something they shouldn't have: Fluffy.

One day Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mary, who were also joined by Neville Longbottom, were on the changing staircases to hurry back to their dormitory to study. Suddenly, the staircase took a different turn, and they all looked at each other, with confused looks on their faces.

Hermione said with a slight gasp "This is the third floor, Dumbledore said it was forbidden!"

Neville said with a slight tremble "W-we should probably go back down the stair-" but he was cut off by a loud "Meow!"

The five students looked around until they spotted a long-haired, somewhat scruffy-looking brown cat. It stared at them intently with piercing golden eyes, and meowed loudly again.

Startled, and knowing that Filch was probably not too far off, they ran as fast as they could to the nearest door they could find. Harry tried the doorknob, and said in a nervous tone "It's locked!" Hermione quickly pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the door, saying _"Alohomora!"_ causing the door to open with a creak. The five students ran inside and closed the door until it was just a small crack to peer out of.

Harry watched from the crack of the door the hallway carefully, and saw Filch carrying his lantern, and looked around for any slight movement. Then he looked to Mrs. Norris and said "Come, my sweet, we'll find 'em."

As Filch and Mrs. Norris set off in the opposite direction, the five children sighed in relief, but the relief didn't last long. The moment they turned around, they regretted it: there, standing thirty feet above them was a very large, three-headed black dog. Ron whimpered a little, Hermione and Mary held back gasps; Neville looked as if he might faint, and Harry gulped nervously. The dog began to growl, which was so loud the ground began to shake beneath them, so the five of them couldn't hold it back anymore: they all screamed and ran out the door as quickly as they could.

Ron and Harry slammed the wooden door and locked it behind them as quickly as they could before all five of them ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady (quite out-of-breath and looking very pale), and Mary gave the password before they hurried inside.

They were alone in the Common Room (thankfully) and they collapsed on the crimson sofas with exhaustion, thankful that they didn't become the three-headed dog's next meal. They sat there for a few moments, catching their breaths before Hermione spoke up, asking "Did anyone else notice that that dog was sitting on some sort of door?"

The other four looked bewildered, and Ron said exasperatedly "Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione! We were all trying not to get eaten by that dog, what made you think we'd pay attention to what it was sitting on?"

Hermione glared at Ron, and Harry thought back to that moment, and remembered he did glimpse over something on the floor. He said "Yeah, actually, I thought I saw something. But the question is, why would that dog be sitting on it, unless-"

Mary finished his sentence as the thought popped in her head "It was guarding something…"

Each of them had wide eyes as they thought about what was just said.

Neville asked "W-what could it be guarding?"

Ron shrugged and said "Dunno. Treasure?"

Harry asked "But why would Dumbledore, er, Professor Dumbledore, hide it here if it was treasure? Why not put it in Gringotts?"

The five of them thought over this for a few minutes longer, before Hermione stood up and said "Well, I don't know about you four but I'm going to go to bed before any of us come up with any more ideas to get us killed. Or worse - expelled."

Mary smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend's sarcasm, and Ron, Harry and Neville looked as if they might laugh as they too headed to their dormitory.

Ron told the other two boys as he shook his head, "She needs to sort out her priorities."

They all chuckled as they went to their respective beds and got ready to sleep for the night. Before Harry fell asleep, he thought about what could be beneath that three-headed dog. Surely it wasn't of much importance…

_Back at McGonagall Mansion with Katrina…_

Katrina had just finished eating some ice cream with cinnamon apples on top, her favorite midnight snack when she couldn't sleep. She was restless that night, thinking about a lot of things. In less than a month it would be Harry's first holiday from Hogwarts, and she wanted to make it special. She also thought about Sirius, and wondered how he was doing since she saw him about a month ago. She hoped that he was taking good care of himself. Just as she was washing and putting away her bowl and spoon, she heard a tapping on the window. The sound startled her and she almost dropped the bowl, but thankfully she caught it just in time. She placed it on the counter, and saw through the window there was a small brown owl. She let it inside, and it landed on the counter in front of her, a letter in it's talons. She was about to stroke the owl's back, but it almost bit her.

She jumped back, and said "Okay okay, um, thanks." As she took the letter and read it:

"_Dearest Katrina,_

_Yes, before you worry (which I know you have been), I am alright. I'm sorry for the late reply, but it's been hard to track down an owl I could borrow to send you a note. I can't tell you how good it feels to be free, even if I am in hiding. I am now in Scotland, and have been enjoying the scenery. It's so beautiful out here, the open skies, the smell of nature, everything I took for granted before I was in you-know-where. And before you ask, yes I am taking care of myself. I hope that you are doing alright yourself. I will send you another letter as soon as I can. _

_Love, _

_Snuffles"_

Katrina smiled as she read the letter, grateful that Sirius was alright and was happy. She remembered that she made a loaf of bread the other day, and decided to wrap it up and send it to him, along with a letter of her own.

She wrapped up the bread in some plastic wrap and then some brown parcel paper, and tied it up neatly with some string. She then scribbled a note and folded it neatly. She then realized that the owl's talons might pierce through the paper and get to the bread, she searched (and found) a small paper bag that she put the bread and the note in. Before she gave it to the owl to deliver, she gave the owl a biscuit from a plate that she left out earlier.

She told it "Please give this to the man who sent me my letter."

The owl ate the biscuit quickly and seemed to understand as it flew out the window. Katrina watched it fly into the moonlight, and hoped the letter would arrive quickly. She then closed the kitchen window and went to her bedroom to get ready to sleep.

_Later that morning…_

Sirius had woken up from his slumber in the forest, and as he sat up in his sleeping bag he noticed something flying in his direction. As it came closer, he recognized it as the owl he sent to Katrina the other night! The owl dropped the bag into his lap, and he saw something wrapped up, and a note. He opened the note first, which read:

_Dear Snuffles,_

_I'm so relieved to hear that you are safe! I have missed you so. Though I wish you didn't have to remain in hiding, I'm glad that you are enjoying your freedom. You deserve it. I'm sure it is lovely over there, and I hope that you can continue to see more beautiful sights! After the holidays coming up in less than a month, I do hope that you can visit me again. Please stay in touch. _

_Love, _

_Katrina_

_P.S. Here is a little something for you in case you're not eating enough. I can't imagine food is easy to come by too often, so whenever you send me a note I will send you something to eat. _

Sirius smiled as he opened the parcel: It was a loaf of country bread. He broke off a piece of it and began to eat it, and offered a little bit to the owl as well. As the owl finished and flew off, he thought about his next travels, and how glad he was that Katrina was his friend.


	25. Chapter 24

Raising Harry: Chapter 24

A month later, the holidays started to take shape at Hogwarts: the smell of pine, fresh gingerbread, and peppermint filled the air, and the Great Hall as well as the rest of the castle was decorated beautifully. Exquisitely decorated Christmas trees were spotted around every corner, and the ornaments glittered in the candlelight that lit the castle.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw all of this, as he knew it meant that he would soon go home to celebrate Christmas with his family. Part of him didn't want to leave Hogwarts, as he'd gotten so attached to his friends (including Hagrid, who he went to have tea with every month with Ron, Hermione and Mary) and Quidditch, but at the same time he felt homesick. As he sat down in the Great Hall to have dinner with his friends, he thought to himself "Well, now would be the right time to ask, after all Mum did say I could do this..,".

He asked the other three "So, um, any plans for the holidays?"

Hermione grinned and said "Yes, I'm going home to celebrate the holidays with my family. I've missed them so it'll be good to see them again." Harry smiled. He felt a little disappointed, but he was happy for her as he knew how she felt.

Ron looked a little sad as he said "Well, I'll be spending Christmas here I suppose, my parents and Ginny are off to see Charlie in Romania. I think Bill, Percy, Fred, and George will be going too. I just didn't really want to go this year…"

Harry frowned, and asked "Are you sure? I don't want you to spend your Christmas at Hogwarts alone, Ron."

Ron sighed and said "Yeah, I just don't really feel like travelling. We've been going to Romania to see him at Christmas for the past two years, and I always feel a bit left out anyways. It's not intentional, it just happens…" His ears turned pink, which indicated that he felt he said too much.

Harry asked, with a slight nervous stutter "Well, h-how would you like to spend Christmas with me? My mum wouldn't mind, and she makes the best gingerbread cookies and makes the holiday really nice!"

Ron looked surprised, and looked excited and nervous all at once as he asked "Really? I don't want to be a burden though-"

Harry interrupted and said "Trust me, you wouldn't be," with a grin.

Ron grinned too and said "Alright, sure! I'd love to! Thanks, Harry!"

Hermione smiled at both of them. Mary looked sadly down at her food, as she knew she'd be spending Christmas at Hogwarts. Her mum didn't want her to come home unless she really had to.

Harry noticed that Mary seemed to be sad as she poked at her roasted potatoes with her fork on her plate. He asked with a look of concern "Mary? Are you alright?"

Mary looked up suddenly as if knocked out of a trance, and said "Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine."

Harry asked "Okay, well how about you? What are you doing for the holidays?"

Mary said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice "Well, Christmas was never really celebrated at my house. My parents just saw it as another day, and so I, well, I'll be staying here."

Harry looked surprised and saddened all at once as he asked "You mean, you've never celebrated Christmas before?"

Mary shook her head "no", and Ron and Hermione shared similar expressions to Harry as they looked to her.

Harry asked "Well, would you like to?"

Mary nodded, and said "I've always wondered what it was like, and Hogwarts has shown me part of what it's like, and I love it. I wish I knew what it was sooner. It's beautiful."

Harry smiled a little as he said "Come spend it with me, Ron and my family then. Please? You shouldn't be by yourself here, and my mum would love it if you could come too."

Mary looked shocked, and her eyes filled with tears as she said "I-I'd love to. Are you sure you want me there?"

Harry nodded with a smile, and she ran over and hugged him. He hugged her back, and after a minute she sat back down at her seat, and Hermione said "Now I feel like I'm going to be missing something!"

They all laughed, and Hermione said after a few minutes "Oh! But wait, with only one more week until holidays, that gives us little time to finish our research!"

Ron said with a heavy sigh "What research? Don't you nag us about our schoolwork enough?"

Hermione gave him a small glare, but said to them quietly "Remember? Fluffy? We need to keep thinking about what could be underneath him, what he was guarding…"

Harry said "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!"

He started to ponder "What could be behind that door? Surely something important, could it be something that I know of but don't realize it yet?" Suddenly, he thought back to his birthday, when he went to Gringott's, and remembered that Hagrid took a suspicious looking little bag from the vault. Beforehand, didn't he mention something about it being "the safest place, besides Hogwarts"? Then a week later, he remembered reading the Daily Prophet about that very vault being robbed that same day they went! Surely that wasn't just a coincidence…But Hagrid didn't steal it! He kept thinking "What could the contents of that bag be? Surely that little bag couldn't be what Fluffy was guarding, it's so small and it couldn't be THAT important…could it?"

Hermione said loudly "Harry? HARRY?" causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He shook his head, and said "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I don't want to talk about it here, though."

Mary suggested "Why don't we go back to the Common Room?"

They all nodded in agreement, looking curious as they walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. As they all sat down, Harry looked around to make sure no one else was around, and he quietly told them all of what he was just thinking about.

They all looked surprised, and Hermione was the first to speak, saying "Even the smallest of things can have the biggest effect, Harry, especially for those who have magic. Even something the size of a coin can possess the greatest powers, it's part of what makes magic so wonderful and scary all at once. You'd be amazed at what you'd learn about from all the books I've read about magical objects-"

Ron interrupted and said "Please don't educate us on all this now, Hermione, or we'll never get to leave the Common Room again!"

Harry and Mary laughed as Ron looked exasperated, and Hermione glared at him.

Mary said "I wonder what the object could be…It could be anything!"

Harry nodded and said "Yeah, I've been trying to think about what it could be, maybe we should ask Hagrid about it tomorrow. I don't think he'll want to tell us anything much, but he could give us a hint. It's worth a try, right?"

They all nodded in agreement, and they continued to talk more before they went to their dormitories and went to bed.

_The next day…_

After classes were finished for the day, the four kids went to see Hagrid for their monthly afternoon tea. Hagrid greeted them all warmly and made sure that each of them had their cups of tea and that each had a big slice of his fudgy chocolate cake.

As they began, Harry thought "Well, here it goes..." and asked Hagrid "So, Hagrid? Do you remember when we went to Gringott's this past summer? Well, I just remembered that I never asked, but what was it that you had to get?"

Hagrid looked surprised, and said "What brought tha' up?"  
Harry said, blinking his emerald eyes innocently "Just curious. I thought it was strange that it was such a big vault, and all that was in there was that little bag! It can't be that important, can it?"

Hagrid chuckled nervously and said "Well Harry, I can' say, it's kind o' a private matter b'tween me an' Professor Dumbledore sir. An' Nicolas Flamel o'course."

They all looked surprised, and Hermione asked first "Who was Nicolas Flamel?"

Hagrid looked horrified for a minute, and muttered under his breath "I shouldn't 'ave tol' ya that." He then got up quickly and asked "So, er, anyone need anymor' tea?"

They all shook their heads "no" as they sipped their tea and thought about what he said, while Hagrid was lecturing himself in his mind.

They then continued to talk about schoolwork and other small topics until they had to leave, and before they left, Hagrid said "Listen now: Don' ya be readin' into wha' I said earlier, alrigh'? It's of no concern to ye, it's important tha' ye keep it secret, I could lose me job if anyone finds ou' I told ye, okay?"

They all nodded understandingly, and said their "Goodbyes" and "Thank yous" to the friendly half-giant.

Hagrid sighed with relief as he closed the door and sat on the couch next to Fang, and said "Tha' was a close on', eh?" Fang panted, and Hagrid pat him on the head as he went to clean up the table.

_Shortly after they arrived back in the Gryffindor Common Room…_

They talked about what Hagrid said, and agreed to look into the name "Nicolas Flamel' in the library the next day. Before Harry left for dinner that night, he wrote a letter to his mum, which read:

Dear Mum,

Great news! Ron and Mary will be joining us for the holidays this year! Hermione wanted to, but she wants to spend the holiday with her family. I can't wait to show them what holidays are like for us, I think they'll really like it! Mary hasn't celebrated Christmas before, so I can't wait for her to see as well!  
We had a nice tea with Hagrid today, he seems to be doing well. My classwork is going alright, though Potions has been difficult to keep up with. Ms. Mystic has been helping me and Ron keep up though, and Hermione never lets us forget to do homework and study!

I can't wait to be home next week, see you soon!

Love,  
Harry

He stopped by the Owlry to ask Hedwig to send the letter, and he watched her fly away before retreating to the Great Hall for dinner.


	26. Chapter 25

Raising Harry: Chapter 25

_Back to McGonagall Mansion…_

Katrina, who was dressed in a black t-shirt and pink pajama pants with her hair pulled up in a ponytail was bleary-eyed when she saw Hedwig's form in the window. She awoke a moment ago to the sound of Hedwig's beak tapping on the window of her bedroom. She pulled her light pink robe on before opening the window and taking the letter from her talons. She thanked the owl, handing her a small treat. Katrina was more than happy to receive Harry's letter, and smiled as she read it. She thought to herself "I can't wait to spoil them all this holiday!" She was just thinking about all the possibilities of how to do just that when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She thought "Who could that be at this hour?" as she looked to her clock: It read 12:15 AM. She walked to the door, holding onto her wand in her robe pocket for safety, and opened the door. She gasped: It was Sirius!

She hugged him almost immediately while grinning ear-to-ear, saying "Oh, Sirius! I've missed you!"

He grinned as he said "I've missed you too, Katrina" and hugged her back.

She let go of him, smiling so much she knew her cheeks would hurt later. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. As she shut the door, she said "I can't believe you're here! But wait, you shouldn't have visited, Siri. You could get caught! Even here isn't safe, Professor McGonagall lives here too, and-"

Sirius interrupted gently, saying "I know, I know. I couldn't resist visiting when I knew I'd be passing through here."

Katrina said "Well, I'm glad you did."

Sirius sighed and put his hand through his somewhat long, messy black hair as he said "But I'm afraid I come bearing some sad news as well, love."

Katrina looked confused, and asked "What is it? Are you alright?"

Sirius nodded and said "Yes I'm fine, but you see, I won't see you again for awhile. I will be living somewhere where the Ministry hopefully won't catch up with me. Part of me is restless and wants to keep doing what I've been doing, seeing new places and narrowly avoiding the law, but I know I need to settle down, at least for a year."

Katrina nodded understandingly, saying "I understand, of course. That doesn't mean that I won't miss you though." She took his hand and held it as she added "I wish you could stay here, but it's too much of a risk with McGonagall being here too."

She frowned a little, and he squeezed her hand as he said "I'll miss you too. I'll write you as often as I can, though. I promise."

She smiled and said "I'll hold you to that."

He smiled back, and she asked "How about you stay the night here? A nice, comfy bed and a nice breakfast before you leave?"

As she looked at him with hopefulness in her bright hazel eyes, he said "I'm afraid I have to decline, as tempting as that is. It would be best if I travelled in the middle of the night in order to avoid any unwanted sightings. I've already seen my face plastered all over the Daily Prophet."

Katrina nodded sadly; she too had seen the paper, even heard around town mentions of his name. The Wizarding World had been practically buzzing since his escape, many people questioning how it was possible to escape Azkaban! It had never been done before! She too had wondered how he accomplished it but never questioned him, for she didn't want to make him relieve his horrible experience again. She wondered if Harry had heard anything about it, and wondered if it would be time to tell him about his godfather sooner than she had hoped. She wanted Sirius to reunite with Harry for so long, and ached to tell him that Harry is with her and how he's doing, but she wanted Sirius to be able to get to know Harry as a free man. He deserved to get to know his godson without having to live in fear of the authorities catching up to him, and-

"Katrina? Are you alright?" Sirius asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She replied "Hm? Oh yes, I'm fine, sorry. I was just thinking about something. Anyways, would you like some tea before you have to go?"

He nodded and said "I'd love some, thank you." He sat down at the kitchen table, and she poured water into the kettle and started the burner on the stove. She suddenly had another thought that came to mind, and asked "Sirius? Have you contacted Remus since your escape?"

Sirius looked surprised, and said "Well, no. I didn't think he'd want to speak to me, after what happened... He probably blames me for the death of Peter and all those Muggles as well."

He looked sadly out the window, and both of them noticed that it was a Full Moon tonight.

She sighed sadly and said "Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that…"

Sirius looked confused, and said "Oh? Why is that?"

Katrina took the boiling kettle off the stove, added the tea inside it, and sat down at the table while it steeped.

She then said "Well, I sent him a letter a few years ago, when I realized I had forgotten to owl him after…that night. I told him that I firmly believed that you were innocent, and in his response he said that he was unsure, but I got the feeling that he believed me, at least a little."

Sirius was surprised, and said "You…you did? Why?"

She said as she got up and began to pour the tea "Because I didn't want him to lose faith in his best friend. He has to have some hope while dealing with his transformations, and-"

Sirius suddenly got up, walked quickly over to where she was standing, and just as she set the tea pot down and said "wha-", he hugged her.

She was stunned for a moment, but hugged him back, with a small smile on her face. He said "Thank you, Katrina. You have no idea how much that means to me, and how much it means to have someone who has believed in me for so long."

Katrina said "What are friends for? Of course I stand by you! You stood by me, Lily and Arin at Hogwarts, it's the least I can do for you now."

He stood back, and smiled at her. She returned the smile, and handed him a cup of tea.

He said "Thank you," as she put a plate of oatmeal-cranberry cookies on the table and soon joined him with her own cup of tea.

They sat silently for a few minutes, sipping their tea and eating a cookie (or in Sirius's case, two). Sirius broke the silence, saying "So, um…whatever happened to Arin? Is she alright?"

Katrina sipped and put down her teacup, and then smiled as she said "Arin is just fine, during the war she went to live with her family, and then just last year she moved back home and is now teaching at Hogwarts! She's an assistant professor and tutors the students who need help."

Sirius smiled and said "The way that she always helped us with our homework so frequently, that doesn't surprise me…"

He looked deep in thought as he stared out the window, and Katrina smiled as she knew what he was thinking about, especially with that look on his face.

She said "Um, Siri? You alright there?"

He snapped out of it, and replied "Oh-hm? Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking," with a slight blush in his cheeks. He then cleared his throat, and put a hand through his black hair as he said Unfortunately love, I should get going shortly. Before I know it, it'll be sunrise."

Katrina looked at her watch: It read 2:00 AM. She nodded, and said "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot!"

Sirius put down his tea, and stood up. She noticed he was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a dark green t-shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of dark sneakers. She wondered where he got them, but then remembered that he had an old hideout he kept when he was out doing missions for the Order and needed to sometimes lay low in undetected areas.

He said "Thank you for the tea and your time, Kat. I really appreciate it."

Katrina said as she walked him to the door "I'm happy I could, and I'm so glad you stopped by. Oh! Hold on,"

She ran back to the kitchen, and grabbed a wrapped up loaf of bread and a few apples from the counter, put them into a small bag and went back to him. She handed it to him and said "This should last you for a day or two, please take care of yourself, Sirius. Be safe."

She hugged him, and he hugged her back, and said "I promise."

He opened the door, and she waved goodbye with tears in her eyes as he walked out the door and turned back to face her. He smiled as he waved goodbye and said "I'll be back before you know it."

After she watched him disappear into the night, she closed the door and sighed. She would miss him, but she knew he was doing the right thing. She thought about Harry, and smiled softly to herself as she realized he would be home in just a couple days! She walked to the kitchen, thinking about him being finally home again, and how she could spoil him and his friends. She put all the dishes away and cleaned everything up before returning to her bedroom. She took off her robe and hung it up before curling up in bed next to her cat, who was fast asleep on the covers. As she drifted off to sleep, she reminded herself to get Harry's presents that day, and to pick out a couple things for Ron, Mary and even Hermione, who she would mail her gift to.

_Back at Hogwarts, later that morning…_

Harry couldn't believe that in just two days he'd be back home! He couldn't wait, and he looked forward to his friends being able to join him this year. Classes ended officially that day, and he talked to his friends excitedly about it at lunch that day.

Many other students were discussing the very same thing, and what their holiday plans were. Layla and Crystal, two well-known bubbly and cheerful Hufflepuffs that seemed to make friends with everyone chatted excitedly about their plans as well.

Crystal asked "So what're you going to do this year? Anything exciting?"

Layla answered as she practically bounced up and down in her seat "Yes! This year we're going to go to a special magical pet store in France where I can pick out my pet!"

Crystal said "OH MY MERLIN THAT'S SO COOL!"

Layla grinned and replied "I KNOW AHHH! How about you?"

Crystal answered "Well, we're going to be staying home this year, but we have a few fun traditions that we do that always make it feel like Christmas. We're going to go ice-skating, get hot chocolate, have a Christmas movie marathon, things like that. It's so fun, and it always makes me so happy!"

Layla said "Awww! I love that! We'll be spending most of our holiday in France, but we have a friend who lives there and we will stay with her and probably help her decorate her tree and stuff, so that'll be cool!"

As the girls continued chatting, the owls started swooping in for the daily mail delivery.

Arin, who had been wondering what she would be doing for the holidays, had a letter dropped into her lap. She smiled as she recognized her friend's handwriting, asking her to spend the holidays with her. She grinned as she wrote a reply back. Her family hadn't really been into celebrating the holidays, but when she and Katrina were young and attending Hogwarts, she would invite Arin to celebrate with her family. Those were the best holidays for her, they had a wonderful time every year, so it made her feel excited to experience it again.

**Thank you for your patience once again, sorry for the long chapter! - PinkRoseKoolKat**


End file.
